Ouroboros
by The Resident Artichoke
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba fell in love at first sight. Because of jealousy and megalomaniacal desires, a dark and powerful spell separated them. Years later, they meet again and find that they fight for the same cause - the Animals. Fiyeraba. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**While watching The Moon that Embraces the Sun with Bitternessie, I got an idea that it would make a good Fiyeraba. Of course, I had switch things around so it could be set in Oz. And I had to make some things slightly out of cannon.**

 **There are only eight pre written chapters. Honestly, I don't know how long this is going to be. Maybe twenty?**

 **Disclaimer. Neither Wicked nor The Moon that Embraces the Sun is mine.**

* * *

The persistent gloom was replaced by the light of sun as the carriage door was opened. Blinking away the weariness from the travel, Elphaba clambered out of her seat. The sun peeked over the horizon causing the sky to glimmer with the yellow and red colors of daybreak. She took in with wonder the grassy plains which the place was known for. The Vinkus was truly a sight to behold.

There was a soft rain that chilled the morning air when she lifted her gaze up the surrounding mountains. She exchanged a polite yet strained greeting with the servants that helped them. Not one of them was able to keep their gazes from her green skin. She took a few steps, grass crunching beneath her boots, and met a magnificent castle.

She felt her breath catch as she examined the beauty that was Kiamo Ko Castle. It was constructed out of black and grey stone and had tall, spiraling towers that pointed towards the slowly fading fiery sky. Vines grew and framed the windows making her wonder how old the castle was.

"Go on," her father, Frexspar ordered impatiently. "The King and Queen do not have all day!"

Elphaba stumbled, the book she had been reading on the journey flying out of her hands. She ran towards it to pick it up but someone else got to it first. With her mind angrily set to demand the person to give her book back, she looked up with a frown.

"I was wondering when you'd get here, greenie," the tall man said, twirling her book around.

She smiled, instantly being pulled in a friendly hug. "Castien, you know I hate hugs," she said, drawing away. They went to school together at Shiz University. Castien initially didn't want anything to do with Elphaba, but because of their surnames, they ended up always sitting next to each other whenever teachers arranged them in alphabetical order. "So this is where you live?"

He shook his head, staring up at the castle. "Not all the time, just when dad feels like it. I live with my mother in the village."

Elphaba nodded. She already knew that Castien was born from the love of the current king and a beautiful peasant girl from their youth. But that love was not meant to be for the then prince was engaged to a daughter of a nobleman, causing him to leave his little family. The king quickly came to love his new bride, but never forgot to provide for Castien and his mother. Castien was still a prince and second in line for the throne, after his younger brother.

That was probably the reason why Elphaba and Castien had become such good friends. She was the green and friendless outcast and he was the illegitimate son of the king, who was looked down upon by many.

She turned towards her father, who helped her little sister, Nessarose, down to her wheelchair. They talked happily, not once looking for Elphaba even as they went inside the castle.

"Galinda's coming too, you know? I just received her letter, saying that she'll be just in time for the party," Castien said. Her mood instantly lightened at the mention of her best friend's name. Like everyone else, Galinda didn't like Elphaba and was completely horrified when they were assigned as roommates. She even went as far as starting new nicknames to tease Elphaba and constantly embarrassing her in public. But all of that was before they had bonded over their mutual love for sorcery, being the only two students at Shiz who studied the craft. "And as far as I know, you're going to be sharing a room with her at the west tower."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she muttered. "Did the prince invite her?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Fiyero told me that he invited her parents too. Although I don't think it's a sign that they're going forward in their relationship, considering his unstoppable flirting with other girls."

"Has he been kicked out of that new school again?"

Castien groaned. "Besides his scandalacious reputation, my brother doesn't really care for anything."

"You want me to kill him for you? I can do it silently and without trace," she joked.

He laughed. "As much as I think the Vinkus will be far better with me as the king, I can't do that to my brother. He's really not that bad to be around. You'll like him if you meet him."

"I doubt that."

.

.

Fiyero found himself sprawled on his stomach, on the floor of his bedroom. The cold stone floors which his cheek was resting on did nothing for the headache that he had brought upon himself from last night's events. His friends had celebrated his return to the Vinkus from another failed year of schooling. He recalled that it had been loud and quite fun since he remembered talking to a few ladies, who were more than willing to receive feigned affection from him.

He groaned as a loud knock sounded at the door. Vainly trying to fix himself in order to appear like he had not slept drunkenly on the floor, he hopped on his bed and dusted himself off. "Come in," he said, a bit too loudly for his throbbing head.

The door opened to reveal his half-brother, all cheery and dressed for the day. "Almost everyone has arrived and yet you're still in bed." Castien went over to the windows and drawn up the curtains, sending a blinding light towards Fiyero's eyes. "Rise and shine, Yero."

"Good morning to you too, Cas." Fiyero blinked several more time to adjust to the light.

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon, your highness," he teased. "Oz, what time did you get here?"

"About six in the morning, I guess?" he replied.

Castien shook his head. "Even on the eve of the annual ball." He sat on the empty desk and skimmed through one of Fiyero's textbooks, which were good as new. "I'm here to remind you that you're supposed to pick up Galinda and her parents at the train station in exactly thirty minutes. And don't tell me to do it. You're the one who's dating her."

"Sweet Oz, you're right!" His eyes widened as he scrambled out of bed, disappearing into his closet with a bang of the door that hurt his head.

"I suggest you brush your teeth and put some of that really strong cologne on because you stink," Castien called out from outside, laughing.

"I thought big brothers were supposed to be helping their poor little brothers on tough situation and not laughing at them," he said, getting in some clean clothes.

"That wasn't in the job description," Castien replied.

.

.

"He's supposed to be here by now," Galinda grumbled, dropping herself on a bench. She had been waiting for almost fifteen minutes at the train station. Her luggage were set on the dirty ground, much to her dismay. It would surely ruin their color, which she so keenly preserved during her schooling.

"Be patient, dear. I'm sure the prince will be arriving very soon," her mother assured her. "If not, we could send a word to your grandmother and she'll have someone pick us up anywhere in Oz."

The thought of her granny – her other granny gave her the chills. They weren't particularly close since they only visited the Vinkus a few times each year. The old woman was recently promoted to work with the Wizard of Oz himself and was as strict as she was scary-looking. That made Galinda wonder where her mother got her looks because as she remembered, her late grandfather was rather looked rather ordinary.

Finally, she heard the sound of hooves clicking from the distance. An extravagant carriage came into view. It carried blue flowing flags, which was the traditional color of the Vinkun royal family. The black horses stopped trotting and out of the carriage came Fiyero and Castien.

She smiled as Fiyero kissed her cheek. "I was beginning to worry that you've forgotten!"

"I would never," he replied.

Castien snickered from behind them. "Yeah right." He brought Galinda into a hug. Castien was the one who introduced her to Fiyero a year ago, during her last visit. They have been writing to each other ever since. "Elphaba is already in the castle. You should help her get ready for the ball. She's singing and still she insists on looking like a mashed vegetable."

"Sounds exciting!" she said.

"You two have got to introduce me to that Elphaba. Is she really green?" Fiyero asked, earning glares from the two.

"Don't mention the green," Galinda stated seriously.

With a nod, he went to greet Galinda's parents and then proceeded to help Castien with loading the luggage. He regretted his decision on not bringing some servants to help them. Now, he was contemplating whether or not he'd order the two guards that went with them to help.

Once everything was loaded, Fiyero helped Galinda and her mother on the carriage, getting compliments at how gentlemanly he was from both parents. He and his brother shared an amused look before climbing in with them. The horses whinnied and they were off to Kiamo Ko.

.

.

After having lunch with Nessarose and the Queen in the gardens, a servant showed her to her bedroom, which as Castien said, was in the west tower. The room was a massive semi-circle. It was five times the size of her own bedroom in their manor in Munchkinland, which Galinda had often pointed out was a shoe box, compared to her sister's. Two small, golden four poster beds with complementing blue canopy were elevated on a platform. There was a fireplace and a balcony on opposite sides of each other. Next to a large wardrobe was a door that led to the baths. The only thing that Elphaba didn't like about the room was the vanity table that made her stare into her reflection as soon as she entered the room.

Her things had just been brought up so she decided she would pass some time reading the book she had brought with her. She dragged a chair towards the balcony, finding that it overlooked the gardens where she had just been. Not a cloud marred the sky and the wind picked up to a gentle breeze. The quietness relaxed her as she read her book. However, the calm condition of the room was disrupted as someone burst through the doors.

"Elphie!" Galinda shrieked excitedly upon entering.

Elphaba stood up and waited for her friend to tackle her in a tight hug. "I missed you too, Galinda."

"Why didn't you tell me you were singing at the ball?" she questioned.

"I didn't know when I sent you that last letter," Elphaba answered. When she came back from sending her mail, her father told her that the king and queen requested a performance from her. It wasn't that big of a deal. Her father always had her sing a song or two whenever he entertained guest. She knew his reasons and didn't dare question him. She concluded since Frex never really cared about her, that he had been using her talents and intelligence to find someone who would want to marry her and finally take her out of his life.

"Oh Elphie, I'm so excited! And I can't wait for you to meet Fiyero," Galinda gushed on about how perfect the prince was which made Elphaba faintly guilty about not informing her of what Castien had said about his brother. She decided that she didn't have the right to tell her because she hadn't even met the prince.

To Elphaba's relief, the conversation turned to a discussion of what she would be wearing for the ball. She would have insisted on wearing her most unflattering black dress just so people would stay away from but her father had other ideas. He had commissioned two gowns – a lavender one for Nessa and a large silver one for Elphaba.

She had wanted to wash her eyes out with soap after she had first seen it. It had too many layers of scintillating fabric. The large amount of small unnecessary crystals looked like they had been put there just to irritate her. Honestly, the whole dress seemed to mock her.

Galinda's, on the other hand, was a beautiful light pink ball gown that as big as hers but better. It was simple and very delicate, yet regal. Fabric roses, that looked so real you could just smell them, decorated the large skirt. The gown itself did not attract attention but Elphaba knew with Galinda in it, all eyes will be on her – if her green friend in the shimmering gown didn't appall anyone.

The two friends got ready, preferring to dismiss some servants whom the princes had told to help them. After each had a soothing bath, they dressed quickly with the help of the other. Elphaba felt constricted by the itchy fabric of the gown. How was she supposed to sing if she couldn't breathe? Galinda helped her adjust the gown, but it still felt tight afterwards.

Elphaba allowed Galinda to comb through her hair. Although a bit disappointed that Elphaba won't let her put makeup on her, she still did the best she could in styling her friend's long black hair. Because of the gown's beautiful design, Galinda pinned her hair up.

Galinda's style was effortless. She simply pinned a few strands back and placed little flowers in her golden curls. With a little bit of makeup, she was done and was looking as elegant as a princess.

"Shall we?" Galinda asked with a smile.

"I don't really know. Can we just skip this?"

"Oh Elphie, you know you can't! You have to sing," she pointed out.

Elphaba groaned. "Let's get this over with."

.

.

Fiyero chose to hide during most of the festivities, not wanting to be in a conversation with old, important men about the economy. He wanted to be with Galinda, but she was gently chatting with a couple of ladies, one of whom Fiyero had been in a short relationship with. Noise and music filled the ballroom, causing him to retreat to some place quiet. The empty corridor echoed with his footsteps and then shortly another's. Castien was walking towards him with two glasses in hand. Offering Fiyero one, they clinked glasses and drank.

"I thought I might find you here," he said. "Dad's getting angry. He wants you to show yourself."

"Maybe later," Fiyero replied, swishing the contents of the glass. "I'll ask Galinda to dance."

"Come on, Yero. I know you don't like having princely duties but all you have to do is show up." Castien was right. He always was on occasions like this. Sometimes, it made Fiyero wish that he wasn't the crown prince.

"Fine," he said with a sigh.

As they went back into the ballroom however, the strangest thing happened. The previous noise died down. Certain that the sudden presence two princes were not the reason, Fiyero looked around. The eyes of the guest were transfixed upon someone in the center, but even with his height, he couldn't see who.

And then came a voice.

Fiyero was sure that it was an angel serenading the entire room. With only a piano accompanying her, the woman's voice soared and entranced everyone at the ball. It was a song that he didn't recognize but the notes flowed so beautifully from the mystery woman that he didn't care. Everyone was utterly silent, listening to the chime-like soprano voice that graced their ears.

Half-dragging Castien towards the crowd, Fiyero finally got a glimpse of her. Her emerald green skin was radiant with her shining silvery gown, her dark hair swept up on her head, and though her voice didn't show it, her hands shook slightly with each breath in anxiety. Her beauty along with her talent made his heart race.

"Cas," Fiyero nudged his brother's side. "Who is she?" he whispered.

Castien hushed him. "Stop talking. And her name is Elphaba."

"That's her?" he asked. "She's the quite the singer, isn't she?"

"Not that I can tell with you hissing up my ear."

The last note was perfectly executed, drawing out as the piano accompaniment drew to a close. Applause filled the room. Fiyero and Castien clapped enthusiastically with the crowd. Elphaba meekly bowed and smiled shyly before going up to her father who was with Fiyero's parents.

The celebration then resumed and the ballroom was once again filled with music and loud voices of Oz's finest citizens. Fiyero wanted to go back to his corridor to avoid all the boastful laughs but that green girl was stopping him from doing so. After offering another weak smile to the King and Queen, she delved into a more serious conversation with them, his father nodding every now and again. Eventually, Elphaba excused herself and was met by Galinda who hugged her friend in praise.

"Cas, you have to introduce me to her," Fiyero pleaded.

He shrugged lightly. "I don't know. She's not really the type of girl that likes being flirted with."

"Please," he said, sounding very serious. "I just want to meet her."

"She doesn't like meeting new people. I think she'd appreciate it if we left her alone."

Fiyero frowned at his brother. "Fine, I'll just let Galinda introduce me to her."

.

.

Intending on slipping out of the crowd, Elphaba loosened out of Galinda's grip. She looked for a way of escape but found none. There were dozens of people who still continued to gawk at her, whispering to each other overtly. Few of the older ladies were even subtly pointing at her, which she caught in the corner of her eye. Whether they were talking about her singing or her green skin, Elphaba didn't wish to know. She only wanted to go back to their room and avoid all contact with these people.

"Elphie, honestly you were amazing! Everyone is talking about you," Galinda said.

"When aren't they?" she retorted.

She caught sight of Castien, who was with the prince. They stood at the bottom of the grand staircase, both holding glasses of wine. As they spoke, the two princes turned toward her direction. Realization washed through her when she noticed that they must have been looking at Galinda.

"Oh, come and meet Fiyero." Galinda took her elbow and led her towards the two princes. While Galinda glided with all the grace of a true lady, Elphaba marched awkwardly in her high heels. "Elphaba, this is Fiyero."

Standing beside each other, Castien and Fiyero looked as different as night and day. Fiyero had blond, untidy hair and blue eyes that shine radiantly. His smile looked like it could light the whole world. Castien, on the other hand, had dark hair and equally dark eyes. Although he was taller, he looked like a shadow next to his brother. Despite their slight difference in appearance, they both looked striking and handsome, features that they probably inherited from their father.

"Miss Elphaba," Prince Fiyero said, taking her hand. "It's good to finally meet you at last. You were astounding earlier."

She felt her cheeks warm, flipping his grasp to shake his hand formally. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, your highness."

"It's just Fiyero. Any good friend of my brother is a good friend of mine."

"Then I'm just Elphaba." She shrugged. "I don't care for formalities."

"Elphaba," he repeated. She had never heard anyone say her stupid name so charmingly. "Would you like to dance?"

She blinked. "I… actually don't know the dance."

"I'll dance with you, Fiyero," Galinda chimed.

With a nod, they ventured to the dance floor. Soon Fiyero and Galinda were stepping and spinning to the rhythm of the lively music.

"You don't seem like you're enjoying yourself," Castien commented.

She lifted a brow at him. "You don't seem like it too."

He chuckled lowly. "Well, mysterious singer." She cringed at the mention. "The next dance will be from Munchkinland. Maybe you'll dance with me then?"

"No," she firmly said.

"One dance?" He tried again but Elphaba simply shook her head. "You can't refuse a prince to a dance. If you do, you might find yourself in the dungeon."

"And you might find yourself walking with your arms," she threatened. The pout on his face was so silly it made her giggle. Her dignity was already bruised with the horrific dress so she figured she didn't have anything else to lose. "Alright."

The song slowed to a stop and soon another tune, this time a familiar one, was played. She placed her hand in his started traipsing up the steps she had learned in her childhood. She was far from being graceful but at least she didn't step on any of Castien's toes.

"I didn't know you could dance," Elphaba said as he whirled her around.

"I'm still a prince," he replied when she turned back to face him. "I might not go to those parties at the Ozdust, but I'm quite knowledgeable with most of the dance styles in Oz."

She spotted the queen dancing with her father. She whirled around and something on the back of her neck caught Elphaba's attention.

"Why does the queen have a tatoo?" she asked him.

Castien looked at the queen. "It's a thing here in the Vinkus. When someone marries into a rich family their crest is tattooed on the person's nape."

"Do you have a tattoo?"

"Well, I'm not married but I do have a blue diamond on my chest."

"Really?"

"It's more of a rhombus though." He rolled his eyes. It seemed that he didn't like talking about the pathetic diamond on his chest. "Dad and Fiyero have one too."

"I thought you said blue diamonds meant love or something?"

"A long story," he sighed. "Ancestors think it's cool to have love tattooed on his chest because it's the heart of the Vinkun whatever. That sort of crap."

"Vinkun culture is strange." As if karma was punishing her for insulting the Vinkus, she stumbled on her own foot.

"At least it doesn't centralize on corn," he retorted, chuckling. Munchkinland didn't have much of a culture. There were just these dull harvest festivals.

When it was done, they returned to their prior place. Fiyero and Galinda followed shortly. The younger prince smiled at her, sending a small flutter in her stomach. As Galinda and Castien were engaged in a conversation, Fiyero neared Elphaba.

"I thought you said that you don't dance?"

"I didn't. I said I didn't know the dance."

"Well since the next one is quite similar to the one you had with my brother, I see no reason why you would refuse me this time," he told her. Crossing her arms over her chest, she ignored him and turned the other way. "Or perhaps you're a terrible dancer?" Fiyero teased.

"Oh, I can dance," she assured him. "I just don't like it."

"Seeing is believing, Elphaba."

Elphaba faced him, finding the look of amusement on the prince's face. "Taunting me?" she questioned. He let his smile grow in response. "You're nothing like your brother. He knows how to be afraid of me."

"The only thing I'm frightened of at the present is your refusal to dance with me. There must be something wrong with my charm, if so." Elphaba's heart skipped a beat when he suddenly seized her hand and led her to dance. "And yes, I do know that you study sorcery and that you might hex me. So may I have this dance?"

"It's not like I have a choice now, do I?"

Following the slow tempo, they stepped in time with each other, striding between the pairs around them. One hand held hers tightly and the other at her waist. Their eyes locked with each other as they glide in the direction of the dance. The closeness of their bodies unsettled her. Fiyero twirled her around, her gown flaring out perfectly, before pulling her even closer back to him, if that was even possible.

Soon, they had gotten through the second and then the third song before they realized their feet were aching. They laughed at their carelessness and proceeded towards their friends, only to find that they had gone to dance.

Knowing they had nothing else to do, Fiyero asked, "Will you walk with me?" He held his arm out to her. "I think both of us are dying to get out of this crowd."

"Of course." She smiled and allowed him to escort her out into the gardens.

* * *

 **Fiyero has a hot older brother! No, Castien's name did not come from Supernatural.**

 **So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

The entire Vinkus was as beautiful as she read in books. For almost two weeks after the ball, Fiyero had shown Elphaba his favorite places in his homeland. There were times when Castien and Galinda would come but most of the time, it was just the two of them. Elphaba had never liked going out but Fiyero was too convincing that she had to make exceptions.

Contrary to the popular opinion, Fiyero was not an idiot. He did not share his brother's level of intelligence but he did have his own fine characteristics. Fiyero was undoubtedly charismatic and in a way quite clever. Elphaba noticed that in their several outings.

Today, things were a bit different. The King had managed to convince his son to attend an opening of a new orphanage in the Vinkus. It was the first time in years that Fiyero had done his royal duties and he was severely out of practice. That was the reason why Elphaba's morning with her father and her sister was disrupted.

They were strolling along the gardens. Elphaba was begrudgingly listening to her father talk to Nessa about her future governorship in Munchkinland. Strictly speaking, the governorship of Munchkinland was her birthright and not Nessarose's but she stopped caring a long time ago.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero ran up to her. He paused as he met her father's cold gaze. "Good morning, Governor Thropp."

He nodded politely. "Good morning, Prince Fiyero."

"I was wondering if I could borrow your daughter, Elphaba, for a moment. I have something I wish to discuss with her."

"Of course," he said before turning to his eldest daughter. "Elphaba?"

She nodded at her father and followed Fiyero back into the castle. Once they were out of her father's sight, Fiyero took her hand and pulled her along as he dashed upstairs. Elphaba realized that were headed towards the north wing, where the royal family slept. The long corridor was decorated with old paintings and tapestries but they all had been a blur as they ran towards the farthest door.

"What…" She placed a hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath. "What are you doing?"

It was then when she saw the worried look on his face. Fiyero had never been anything but all smiles since she met him. His proud grin was replaced deep frown and his bright eyes were clouded over. There was a confusing weight that sat in her heart as she continued to stare at him.

"Fiyero?" she called out. He didn't look at her, seemingly distracted by whatever was on his mind as he opened the door to his room.

To her surprise, his room was quite similar to her shared room with Galinda, if not a little larger and lonelier. It was half-empty with one bed, a desk and a sitting area. One side had a large bookshelf that had only four or five textbooks. The room would have probably passed off as a guest bedroom if it weren't for the phonograph that stood opposite her.

"Fiyero," she repeated, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I-I need help. I thought I didn't but I was up all night and I couldn't think of anything."

"Fiyero, you're not making sense."

"You know that my father wanted me to go this orphanage opening later today?" he asked. Elphaba nodded in response. "Dad said I have to give a speech."

"Is that it? You want me to help you write a speech?"

Fiyero shook his head. "Well, yeah but that isn't it. You see, there's going to be a press conference and it's just going to be me," he said, nervously pacing around the space. "I don't know what to tell them, Elphaba."

Despite his explanations, Elphaba still did not understand why he was upset. There was something quite uncharacteristic about the way spoke. It was almost desperate… scared. And that was what bothered her because she couldn't see anything that he could be afraid of.

"What if they ask questions I can't answer? What if I say something stupid and it ends up in the papers?" he rumbled frantically before dropping himself on the couch with a sigh. "I'm not Castien."

Then she finally understood him. Fiyero Tiggular feared disappointment. His impulsive behavior earned him the frustration of not only his father but also the rest of the Vinkus and that was probably the reason why he had done all those antics in the first place – to avoid the pressure.

"I was never smart like him and I was never as mature."

And then there was his brother. Although Castien was the lesser prince, Elphaba knew that he was slowly gaining the favor of the people. He was responsible and intelligent. With the way Fiyero mentioned his brother, it was almost like he was repeating something someone else had drilled to his mind.

How does one even comfort a prince? Elphaba racked her mind on things she could say to make him feel better. Still unsure of what to do, she approached him.

.

.

If only Fiyero didn't accept his father's request to attend the orphanage opening, then he wouldn't be having this problem. He had planned a simple picnic in the grasslands. But now, due to his insistent desire to impress Elphaba, he just had to take on the duty and fail miserably.

His father's words reeled inside his mind. _Under his rule, the Vinkus might burn._ Hidden away in the shelter of a small alcove in the corridors, Fiyero overheard the King speaking to his wife. They had been discussing a letter of complaint sent by his previous school. Once they were gone, he went out of his hiding place, feeling a white-hot panic in his veins.

The words repeated themselves over and over again until Fiyero decided that his father was right. He wasn't fit to be the prince let alone be the king of the Vinkus.

It was his name on her lips that brought him back to reality. He had momentarily forgotten that Elphaba was there. She sat slowly beside him, wringing her hands.

"You know, you don't have to be," she said in soft voice.

"What?"

"Like your brother. You tell me that you're not as smart as your brother. You might believe that, but…" she faltered, as if trying to think of the right thing to say. "You don't have to be your brother to go through this. You can just stay as you are and maybe come out… better."

Without thinking, he told her about what he had overheard his father say. He even let himself tell her how he didn't even want to be a prince. It almost seems like everyone wanted him to fail. Everything was just so easy with her – like she had the power to make things less complicated. As a personal rule, he never bothered any of his past girlfriends with his problems. That way they would never think that he was asking them to be the new princess of the Vinkus. Elphaba, however, was different in every way. She wasn't even his girlfriend.

There was a short silence that followed. Fiyero briefly wondered if his talking bored her until he heard her take in a breath.

"You know, being me and having green skin, I'm limited to whatever my father tells me to do. It's all planned in his mind. He'll force me to sing at social events and somehow that will help him find someone who'll marry me." He opened his mouth to say something but he lifted her hand to stop him. "I guess that's why I studied so much. For me, it's an act of rebellion. I study in order to get that small chance that I'd escape that future he planned for me."

The amazing girl that was comforting him had never been more beautiful than she was at that moment, and his heart swelled with the new emotions he just had been discovering.

"It's funny how our situations can be similar and different at the same time," she said.

"Tell me about it."

"But we can't really get away from that future, so instead we should just go with it." Fiyero frowned at her suggestion but he still listened. "We make the best out of it and then I guess everything will be okay."

"How can I make the best out of being a dumb prince? How could everything be okay if I burn the Vinkus to the ground?"

She angrily glared at him. "You should stop calling yourself dumb because you're not, Fiyero." She sighed, gaining her composure. "I've read somewhere that said intelligence can only be measured by your capacity to change."

Standing up suddenly, Elphaba headed towards his desk, gathering some writing materials.

"So," she said, giving him a small smile. "Are we going to write your speech or not?"

He stared at her for a moment, his mind slowly taking in everything, before he nodded wordlessly. There was a tightening feeling in his chest and he found that he liked it.

What had begun as a great admiration for a voice had become something else entirely. In spite of his self doubt, she believed that he could change – that he could be the prince that the Vinkus needed. Her trust surged through him. If Elphaba believed he could change, then that was what she was going to get.

.

.

Elphaba spent the whole ride to the orphanage assuring Fiyero that he would do fine. She considers herself a pessimist but she honestly didn't see anything that could go wrong. His fidgeting was annoying her. To stop him, she grabbed his hand in exasperation and found that it calmed him down. Her breath caught in her throat as he gently continued to hold her hand.

"Your highness," the carriage driver spoke, causing both of them to retract their hands. "We're here."

The orphanage was a large house built in the middle of spacious lawn with flower gardens and several trees. Several children - human and Animal - were running and happily giggling around but as Fiyero stepped out with Elphaba, the children immediately stopped playing and ran to see their guest. Some waved a greeting and some hid behind trees at the sight of Elphaba.

Once they were inside, they were met by a small crowd of people. Fiyero exchanged pleasantries with them, momentarily coming back to his old charismatic self. She simply stood beside him. They made their way to a small theater that was build for the children's performances. It was only when he was called on the stage that the panic flashed in Fiyero's eyes again.

"Come with me," he begged.

"I'll be nearby," she assured him.

Elphaba watched him walk stiffly towards to the center of the stage, in front of the microphone. Because of his height, he had to bend down. They caught each other's gaze and she smiled, urging him to go on.

Fiyero breathed and addressed the audience. "Hello. To the little kids who are wondering who I am, I'm Fiyero Tiggular, the crown prince of the Vinkus." There was an audible gasp from the children who were listening. Fiyero chuckled and with that began his speech. The speech was simple enough for children to understand. They laughed at the jokes that Fiyero insisted on writing. "I've read the heartbreaking stories of some of these children and I'm astounded by how strong they are. Their little smiles are proof of this project's success. " It ended with a round of applause from everyone in the room.

And then he went on to answer some questions. The dread on Fiyero's face was so evident that it made Elphaba stifled her laughter. As she predicted, the questions given to him were fairly easy and he answered them with confidence, although his pretentious use of large words was continuing to bother to her.

A rather large man raised his pudgy fingers. "The orphanage has a higher percentage of Animal children. Do you think it is wise to mix normal children with them? How would you address the problem of their safety?" he asked, instantly earning Elphaba's contempt.

Fiyero furrowed his brows. "Is there even a problem? And what do you mean by normal children? As far as I know, every kid here is as normal as can be."

"Well, most as you can see has fur. When their wild urges come out, they will harm the others. They shouldn't be in the same environment-"

"Wild urges?" Fiyero muttered to himself in disgust. "No, you're... what's that word? Perpetuating! You're perpetuating inequality. And that's… that's lame. The only thing that's wrong here is your thought that someone else's being affects yours."

Elphaba's mouth hung open. A strange sense of pride swelled in her chest, clenching her heart. It intensified as Fiyero made his way down the stage and approached her. There was still anger in his features but they softened as his gaze met hers.

"Let's go," he said. "I think I did enough damage for one day."

She finally found her voice. "No, Fiyero. Look."

Some children got up from their seats and went towards them. Two friends, a little girl and a Fox, inched towards them with shy smiles. The Fox gave Fiyero a small flower and then hugged him so tightly that it knocked the wind out of him. The moment was so touching that both of them hadn't noticed that everyone in room had stood up to watch them, until a loud applause sounded out.

"You were amazing, Yero," she said, smiling with a happiness that was surely intensified many times over for him.

.

.

For little while, they played with the children. Fiyero was chasing the older kids around the garden. Even Elphaba, who initially thought that everyone would just avoid her, was laughing with a group of girls. They went up to her sheepishly and asked her why she was green – which she didn't know the answer to. They accepted her answer and proceeded to gush about how pretty her hair was. Fiyero knew that she was uncomfortable with hair talk, so he suggested that she teach them how to braid their hair.

The rough game was tiring him out, so he decided to go to sit with Elphaba. He saw a baby being placed in her arms. The baby cried loudly, reaching away from Elphaba. Fiyero was already thinking of jokes in his head, until he heard her sing.

The last time her voice had graced his ears were at the ball. To hear her sing nonchalantly and freely was the best thing in the world. It was almost as if she had somehow mixed her voice with some of her magic. There just had to be a reason why it was so beautiful.

Everyone, including the baby stopped and listened to her. Some had their eyes closed, enjoying the lullaby that flowed effortlessly from her lips. The song was finished and immediately the children requested another and she gladly obliged.

When it was time to leave, small children tackled them with energetic hugs. A girl of about five went up to kiss Elphaba on the cheek.

"Thanks for the ribbon. It's so pretty! I'll always wear it," she said.

Elphaba pulled the child in her arms and said a goodbye. They went back to the carriage, not even noticing they were holding hands until they moved.

Fiyero surprised her with a picnic in the Thousand Year Grasslands. It was the last sight in the Vinkus that she had yet to see. The setting sun had cast a golden hue on the broad green terrain. It had also cast the same effect on Elphaba, her figure bathed in warm color enhancing her sharp features and dark eyes. The wind picked up causing her the long mess of black hair to fly over the place.

"You gave the kid your hair ribbon," he mentioned as she gathered her tresses with haste.

"I know and I'm sort of regretting it."

Fiyero shrugged. "It was so cute how she looked as if you gave her a huge Lurlinemas gift."

Elphaba let out a chuckled. "Wealthy people who can get anything they want overlook the things they need. To a small, orphaned kid she considers every little thing she owns precious. Does that make sense?"

"I guess," he said, not knowing what else to say. She was simply too smart for him. "But you should let your hair down more often. It suits you."

She rolled her eyes. "And if I did that now, I might be having my hair for dinner. Do you have a pencil?" Fiyero shook his head. In school, he always forgot to bring them. What made her think that he had one right now? "That's a shame. I thought you brought one in case someone asks for your autograph."

"That rarely happens here. In the Emerald City though, I get mobbed everywhere I turn."

She sighed wistfully. "I've always wanted to go to the Emerald City."

"Well, my family owns a penthouse there. I could take you-"

"I have to go back to Munchkinland by the end of the week."

He paused briefly, looking at the sadness that took over her face. "Why can't you just stay here until you go back to Shiz? You can go with Castien." In truth, he had been planning to go to Shiz University as well. He couldn't tell her in fear that his application will be denied.

"I… I can't. I take care of my sister. The only reason why I'm not doing that now is because my father can't deny your request to take me to places."

"The end of the week…" he trailed off. That was only a few days from now. A deep sense of misery nagged at the edge of his mind. Why can't she just stay in the Vinkus? It was unfair.

Her unruly hair then decided to catch his attention by whipping him right in the face. By the second time he caught them, swiping them off the air and smoothing the dark hair behind her ears. He wasn't aware of their closeness until he could feel her breath on his cheek. Clearing his throat, he eased away and clasped her hands in his.

"You don't understand how used to your company I've become," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

She nodded. "I think I do."

In the middle of the grassland, beneath the setting sun, he kissed her.

.

"Fiyero?"

Turning around, he found his father making his way down the hall. He tried to suppress the grin on his but from just seeing green he remembered Elphaba and the kiss they shared.

"Yes, dad?" he asked, struggling to keep a straight face.

"I've heard of your success today at the orphanage. I only want to congratulate you."

"Thanks," he said.

"Are you treating her well?"

He turned. "Excuse me?"

"The Governor's eldest daughter," he said. "I've noticed a change in you, ever since the ball. You haven't been out with your rowdy friend for a long time and you finally decided to appear at one of our charities. It was only when I saw you travelling around with her that I realized that she must be the reason."

Fiyero could only free his restrained smile and nod. Was he truly that obvious with his emotions?

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"You're not going to give me the talk, aren't you? I'm not sleeping with her if that's what you were wondering."

"Really?" he asked. "Well, I certainly wasn't thinking about that but since you mentioned it, she must truly be special. She's smart too, you know? Castien told me that she takes several advanced classes with him."

"Yeah," he said dreamingly. Sometimes her genius made him feel like a bumbling idiot but the events from earlier today came back to him. "But why are you asking me? Don't you have some papers to sign?"

"Do you care for her, Fiyero?"

"Yes… very much." There was no use denying it any longer.

He nodded. "I must be on my way. Like you said, I do have papers to sign."

It was very strange. When it didn't concern the family, his father would never ask him about his personal affairs. However, Fiyero didn't let it linger on his mind for too long. His thoughts were on the beautiful green girl in the west tower.

* * *

 **Thank you to those who reviewed! Enjoy the fluff while it lasts. Ouroboros is a snake or a dragon eating its own tail. It is a symbol of rebirth and eternal life. I promise that the title will be evident in the next few chapters. Mostly, I just chose it because it sounds cool haha :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no excuses for the late update. I just totally forgot. Sorry.**

* * *

The music room was filled with merry voices that evening. Castien took Elphaba and Galinda there to celebrate their last few days in the Vinkus. He expertly accompanied the girls to a lively duet on the grand piano that was situated on a platform in the middle of the room.

When Elphaba first entered Kiamo Ko's music room, she was filled with awe. It was very light and open, with several string and wind instruments covering the walls. A large crystal chandelier decorated the ceiling, hanging above the piano.

Now, the very same chandelier shook with every tremor of Glinda's voice.

"Wrong harmony, Galinda," Castien said, pausing his playing. "That's Elphaba's part."

"But that's the part that I know! And Elphie, always lets me sing that part. It's my favorite."

Castien shared a look with Elphaba. "Just let her."

He sighed. "Fine. But if she ruins this song too, I'm stopping." It was the third song that Galinda turned into a disaster. With her constant insisting that she sings the higher part, Castien was on the verge of walking out just to save his ears.

The door swung open to reveal Fiyero in his usual cheery self. "Why am I not invited?" He flashed a smile towards Elphaba, who returned it with a slight blush on her green skin. He walked in, sitting on the stool next to an expensive-looking guitar.

"Castien was just showing us the music room and then we asked him to play for us," Galinda explained. "We knew he could play but we didn't know that he was good!"

Fiyero shot a look at his brother, confused. "You never told them, Cas?"

"Told us what?" Galinda asked.

"It's not like they asked, Fiyero," Castien replied. His vague response only spiking Galinda's curiosity further. Elphaba was curious as well, but she remained silent, feeling the blood warming her cheeks once more as Fiyero approached them. "Fiyero and I had a lot of music lessons when we were kids. We used to go and play in festivals. I'd play the piano and he'd play either the violin or the guitar."

"You're musical! Elphie, isn't that wonderful?"

Suddenly, both princes' eyes were on her. It was a little bit constricting, considering how Fiyero was looking at her. Their kiss was still so fresh in her mind that she could still feel it. She smiled and the only response her mind could conjure up was a simple nod. Deciding to shake off her uncharacteristic timidness, she said, "Considering your taste in music now Castien, I'm afraid for the people you used to play for."

"That's why I always chose the song," Fiyero said. Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him. "We mostly stuck to classics, so don't worry."

"Could you play something for us, Fiyero?" Galinda asked.

Before Fiyero could even settle with an instrument, the door opened once again. This time, in came the king and queen of the Vinkus with governor Frexspar Thropp striding behind them. Elphaba caught her father's gaze and straightened up until she realized that Galinda was tugging at her hand to give a short curtsy for the king and queen.

"Elphaba," the king said. "My wife and I were in very significant conversation with your father."

"You majesty?"

"You see, dear," it was the queen who spoke to her this time. Her voice was so light that calmed her a little. "-we have become aware of the change in our son. There is no doubt that you are the reason that influenced him to suddenly pick up his duties."

Elphaba shot a questioning glance to her father but he shook his head, warning her not to interrupt.

"Mom... Dad, where are you going with this?"

"Hush sweetheart," his mother dismissed him and then turned towards her again. Her eyes sparkling but there was a bit of hesitation that flashed, seeming to contemplate for a moment, before she unexpectedly asked her son. "Now, do you love Elphaba?"

Elphaba clutched on to piano for support. Certainly, it was the last question she expected to hear. His answer came without another thought. "I do. Very much." He had never voiced out her feelings for her before and yet here he was speaking frankly in front of his family.

The king smiled. "It's settled then," his voice cutting through the short silence. "Miss Elphaba Thropp shall be joined with Fiyero in marriage."

.

.

Fiyero could have sworn someone had dropped his heart and placed it back with a punch. It was indescribable. The feeling of happiness was so overwhelming that he couldn't even bring himself to smile.

The silenced continued even as he locked gazes with Elphaba -his bride. Her face carried an empty expression which to the untrained eye would have been unreadable, but with all the time they had spent together, Fiyero learned to read her eyes. She was blinking rapidly, which he knew was her way to express her panic.

He was not aware that his father kept on speaking about his apparent engagement until he clasped Fiyero's shoulder. "It is a fine match. Is it not?"

"Er... dad? This is a lot to take in. May Elphaba and I be alone?" He knew he had to talk with her about the whole thing.

"Why yes of course. I'm sure by tomorrow, your heads will be used to the idea."

The Queen went to kiss Fiyero on the cheek and disappeared together with her husband. Governor Thropp was the last to exit, letting go of his daughter's forearm after a short discussion with her. She glared after her father and then switched it to him

Another disturbing silence settled over them as the door click shut until he decided that it was becoming ridiculous. "I think we should head to my room for privacy. The maids are itching to clean."

She nodded and followed him out. The only sound that echoed throughout the halls were the clicking of heels that Fiyero knew she reluctantly wore in the castle. He opened the door to his room, waiting for her to go in first but she was frozen in her steps.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero called softly. "What is it?"

"Y-you don't have to marry me if you don't want to. You could tell your parents that you don't like me and-"

"What gave you the idea that I don't like you?"

She shook her head, leaning against the stone wall. "I don't seem like your type. I'm not pretty like Galinda."

"What?" Fiyero questioned. He thought when he kissed her he made it clear that she meant so much to him. Other women couldn't hold a candle to her. She was, in a word, ethereal. This woman had bewitched him and she honestly didn't what she had done.

"I'll tell my father," she said as she started to walk away.

With no hesitation, he launched forward and gathered her in his arms, hearing her gasp before pressing his lips to hers. He pulled her closer, their kiss growing out of the sweetness, diving deeper. She responded with a little breathy moan, sending a shiver down his heated skin. When they opened their eyes, he realized that he had trapped her with the wall and his body.

"I love you," he said breathlessly. "I think I have since the night we met. I don't care about Galinda or anybody else. And while this is a surprising and a bit frightening, I will marry you and you'll be my wife and eventually my queen." He slid his fingers down her arms and clutched her hands. "If that's what you want, that is."

"But..." Her voice faltered for a moment, looking like she found it hard to find the sincerity in his words. "Aren't you curious about why my father wants to marry me off? About what I am?"

"You're different and that's wonderful."

"No, you don't understand. We've only known each other for a few weeks and you could argue all you want but we don't actually know each other."

Reluctantly, he let go of her and opened the door to his room once more. "Then I guess, we should start talking."

He gestured towards the couch. The last time they had been there was certainly high up on the favorite memory list in his head.

When his fiancee started her speech with 'I'm a murderer', he was bound to listen. He wasn't used to talking seriously with girls, not that he would complain. The weight of her head on his shoulder was one of the best feelings in the world. It almost distracted him but when Elphaba proclaimed herself a killer, all his attention were on her. It only took her a few minutes but he felt his heart break for his green girl.

Apparently, she blamed herself for her mother's death and her sister's disability. The reason for that wasn't too clear, especially when she mentioned that her mother died when she was a little kid. To prevent her sister from being born green, her father had her mother take milk flowers, some sort of medicinal plant that Fiyero pretended to be aware of. It confused him further when she mentioned that her father hated her because of that because it was clear who the real murderer was.

"You," he stopped himself, unsure whether or not she was done with her tale. She looked up to him with watery eyes. "You didn't kill anyone."

"Not directly," she whispered, almost to herself. Fiyero tried to argue with her but she silenced him. "You can say what you want but in the end, it all comes down to me and my skin color. If I wasn't green then-"

Fiyero cut her off. "I fell in love with a voice, Elphaba. And when I got to know you, I knew I was gone. I don't care that you're green or even if you had purple stripes." He turned to face her, his thumb tracing her knuckles. "Your father is stupid for not realizing what he has and he's even more stupid for blaming a little girl for something that was clearly his own fault."

"But-"

"Enough. You don't have to be uneasy with me," he pleaded. "Yesterday, I laid out all that I am before you. There shouldn't be any reason for you to act like this since I'm sure we know each other more than anyone else. Well, unless..." he trailed off. "You do want to marry me, right?"

"Of course I do," she said. He sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted was an unwilling bride.

"Do you love me?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"I want to hear you say it. Do you love me?"

She sighed in defeat. "Yes, Yero. I love you."

"Good," he said, pulling her up to her feet. "Dance with me." He headed over to his gramophone. Having almost stealing one when he was in high school, his parents bought him the best that money could buy. The music started to play and it was a slow love song that his father and mother used to dance to.

Fiyero bowed down and pressed his lips to her hand. "You are such a loser." She laughed and allowed him to collect her back into his arms. "Don't blame me if I step on your feet."

"I do recall that you weren't that terrible when we met. You had all the grace of a three-legged giraffe but it was pleasant."

"How would you like to have the grace of a one-legged person?" she threatened.

He laughed nervously and started leading her to the dance, slowly swaying to the beat of the music. With a smile, Fiyero kissed the top of her head, letting it linger for a few moments, and placed his forehead against hers. Her face was the picture of calm - eyes shut and lips slightly parted. It invited him to drop a small kiss on her lips. She let her fingers trail gently at the nape of his neck, his eyes closing at the sensation. When he brought their joined hands between them, he felt the erratic thumping in her chest.

"I can feel your heart pounding," Elphaba said, placing her hand directly over his heart.

"It only beats with yours," he replied. His lips barely left hers that night.

.

.

The first few rays of the sun was replaced by a soft rain, pattering against the window, that morning. It was a common occurrence in the Vinkus, even the summer months, as Elphaba noticed, waking up with her cheek laid down on a pillow.

Her body was heavy and she felt lightheaded but it was the best feeling in the world. From beside her, Fiyero shifted, draping his arm around her naked body. The weight of him kept her from moving. She blinked away the sleep and watched blue daylight illuminate the room, revealing their clothes carelessly strewn all over.

After a while, she felt his lips on her neck, lovingly kissing her as he pulled her closer.

"Good morning," he mumbled drowsily in her ear. He turned her over to face him, causing her to wince at the sudden movement of her weak muscles. "Maybe I was a bit too enthusiastic last night," he said, apologetically.

"Shut up. I'm fine," she replied, propping herself on one elbow. The blanket slid down, her skin exposed to the chilly air. "Besides, I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"I want to stay like this forever." He tucked her unruly hair behind her ears. "Seriously, I feel like I'm at one with the pillows."

She threw a pillow at his face and sat up. "We'll be late for breakfast."

"Come on. Just stay for another hour," he begged.

"Unless I want my father to find out that I just disgraced myself with the prince of the Vinkus, I have to go."

"You just disgraced yourself with your future husband and the future king. He should be proud." He kissed her again. "Just five more minutes?"

She gave him a small smile. "Alright."

The five minutes turned to thirty and Elphaba had to pry herself from Fiyero's arms. She quietly scampered towards the west wing to get dressed into some fresh clothes. No one but some servants doing their morning routine were around. Slowly, she opened the door to her room.

"You didn't return last night," Galinda said. It looked like she had been up for some time because she was already dressed. "I'm going to ask you something and I want the truth. Where have you been?"

"Just... outside."

"I saw you with Fiyero last night," she admitted. "What happened?"

A grin crept up to Elphaba's lips. "He... kissed me and then we danced and we..."

"You slept with him?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "Why does it sound like it bothers you?"

"Because!" Galinda snapped at her. "Because he shouldn't be with you," she spat as if Elphaba was the most disgusting thing she had ever encountered. "You knew how I felt for him! You knew and yet you didn't give me a second thought!"

"Don't try and guilt trip me, Galinda. What you felt for him is the same thing you have with any other guy."

"I love him," she said desperately. "And we were supposed to be together but now that can't happen just because you claim that he loves you."

"He does love me and we're going to be married."

"You can't possibly be serious!" Her voice rose, a little too high-pitched under her anger. "Fiyero wants to marry you? No, it's just an arrangement between your father and his parents. And you jumped on the opportunity because-"

"Because no one will ever love me?" she completed.

Tear trickled at the back of Elphaba's eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"You can be as cruel as you want, Galinda, it doesn't change the fact that all your fantasies of becoming a princess will never come true because Fiyero isn't marrying you!" Her gaze drifted upwards as she took in breaths to calm herself down. "He's marrying me. He loves me and the least you could do is be happy for me."

A cold silence settled between them. The only sound was the soft rain tapping on the balcony floor.

Finally, Galinda broke the silence. "I can't stay here any longer."

"Fine."

As soon as the door was slammed shut, Elphaba fell back on her bed, exhausted in every way. She didn't let her tears fall until she could no longer hear Galinda's angry footsteps down the hall. With her face buried in her palm, she shook her head in disbelief that their friendship was actually over.

She had expected that it wouldn't last anyway. They were girls from very different social groups and they didn't have much in common.

She just thought that one day, when they were done with school and lived separate lives, Galinda would just stop talking to her. Not in a millions year would she imagine losing her best friend over a guy. Even now, the idea seemed laughable. The green girl having normal girl problems?

Lost in her thought, Elphaba hadn't notice that Castien entered the room.

"I'm sorry..." he said. "You look worse than Galinda, but I guess I'd rather be here than have her throwing a shoe at me."

"Castien, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, crossing the room and hovering over her. "I was about to fetch you girls when I heard you arguing. When Galinda walked out, I followed her but she kept telling me to get lost."

"How much have you heard?" she asked, the misery visible in her voice.

"Enough to know that it's about you marrying Fiyero," he replied, sitting down beside her. "Look, she'll come around. I doubt she'll let something as ridiculous as this come between you two."

"You don't understand," she said. "I knew Galinda liked him and that they were practically together. I shouldn't have-"

"Elphaba, you can't control this sort of thing. And if anyone deserves her anger, it's my brother."

She angrily wiped away her tears. "I just can't help but think that I've been so selfish, so... desperate."

"I think there's nothing wrong with that. When you love someone, I think you really should jump on the opportunity because you might never love like that again." he said, offering her a small grin. "And I can tell that being with Fiyero has done you good."

She stared up to him in confusion.

"You've been smiling more. You look happy."

"I am."

"Then," he said, standing up and dragging Elphaba to her feet. "We should go."

"Go where?"

"I'm going to introduce you to the Vinkus' finest cuisine - my mother's cooking. And she's been nagging for days to introduce her to you. I think she doesn't believe that I actually have friends."

.

.

Galinda entered the manor. The style reflected their beautiful home in Gilikin - colorful and elegant. Pink rose bushes had decorated the windowsills, which she really wanted to add to her own window in her room. Other than the pretty flowers and furniture, the whole place felt cold and unwelcoming, very much like the other times she had visited as a kid.

The maid showed her up the grand marble staircase that was directly below a glass chandelier. She thanked the maid when they got to the end of the hall. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

She always hated her grandmother and the old women never really liked her either. Come to think of it, she never really knew if her grandmother did have friends outside of those important people she worked with. She always saw her but they always pretended that didn't know each other.

Scary granny shouldn't really that scary now that she was an adult. After all, she had her own magic now.

She opened the door. "Gr- Madame?"

"Galinda dear, what brings you here?" she asked, her voice too sweet to be real.

"I need your help... with magic."

Her grandmother's ugly fish face lit up

* * *

 **Fiyeraba in love! But it looks like something fishy is going on. Get it? Fishy? Okay, I'll stop making jokes.**

 **We have a wedding next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah. I have trouble remembering that I have an ongoing story. Please read the A/N at the end. Thanks :)**

* * *

The wedding plans went by in a daze. Elphaba had little opinion over what shade of white her gown should be or what flowers should be used. It made her wish Galinda was there to help her because had no idea what she was doing. Castien, being the best man, helped out a little but it was limited to deciding what food should be served. He and Fiyero had an actual serious conversation about it.

Galinda's continued absence meant that she had to change her maid-of-honor. Fortunately, Nessarose was up to the task. She helped her pick out her gown. But still, she had the feeling that her best friend would have taken care of everything effortlessly. Elphaba was grateful to her sister because she reduced the amount of times fabric and flowers were shoved in her face but she got flustered and confused as easily as her.

Her evenings were often spent in Fiyero's room. The reason for that was partly because she didn't have the heart to enter her and Galinda's shared room. Mostly, they talked, slowly learning about each other and at times they danced. They shared a lot of kisses, some heated resulting to other activities and some gentle and sweet.

He played with her hair, twirling it in his fingers. "I'm going to Shiz with you guys this semester."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Really? How much did you have to pay to get in?" she teased.

"Funny, _babe_ ," Fiyero said, testing out another nickname. No matter how much she threatened to hex him, he still won't stop. It was probably because he knew she wouldn't really do anything to hurt him. "But yeah, I got in and dad already found us an apartment. It's outside campus and a bit small, but it's ours."

"I like the sound of that."

His fingers stilled as she felt his adoring eyes on her. It didn't feel like the stares she get in public places. She loved the looks he gave her simply because it was him. The feeling she got around him was like finding a long lost piece of herself. It felt like an eternity when he finally resumed his idle touches. When he spoke though, his request caught her off guard.

"Sing for me."

She nodded slowly, wondering why would he be thinking of her voice when they were talking about their education. "W-what do you want to hear?"

He reclined on the headboard. "Anything at all."

The list of songs in her head all of a sudden became rather short. She wrung her hands together, thinking. Never had she been requested for a private performance. Usually, her father had prepared what song she would sing. Eventually, she settled for a soft aria from a Gilikinese opera and took a deep breath.

Her eyes were kept close. While she appreciated how lovingly Fiyero looked at her, her concentration wavered when someone stares at her for too long. She let her voice flow freely but gently within the room. She still couldn't risk her father finding out that she was staying in her fiance's room. Although, she had the feeling that the king and queen knew. The end of the song came, her voice falling to a whisper.

"Beautiful... You sang angels into my ears," he murmured before kissing her lips.

.

.

It was the first time that Fiyero had separate from Elphaba for a long time and it made him feel horrible. The night before, he found that he couldn't sleep - which was ridiculous considering that he used to sleep from nighttime to noon whenever he could. Instead, he stared up at the ceiling and pondered about his impending wedding tomorrow. It wasn't the anxiety that kept him up, it was the just his soon-to-be wife's absence.

The daylight streamed through the windows of the grand carriage, a beautiful day for a wedding. During the ride towards their family's oldest castle, where his mother and father got married, Fiyero kept blinking in and out of sleep. The people of the Vinkus gathered around the road, celebrating their princes' wedding day.

Castien, who sat beside him waving to the people who stood outside, pushed his sleepy brother away from him when his head landed on his shoulder. "Sweet Oz, Fiyero. You're not marrying me!"

He yawned. "Sorry, Cas. I was up for most of the night."

"Well, I suggest you shake yourself awake and start waving to your subjects," he said. "Honestly, it's the best day of your life. You shouldn't be sleep through a minute of it."

"You're right." He spotted a few children from the orphanage they visited and waved at them.

The carriage hit a few bumps on the road, causing the two princes to be thrown all over.

"Tell me why you just have to be married there. You could have picked a newer castle like - I don't know - Kiamo Ko?" Castien asked irrately.

"See, it's your sarcasm that makes you and Elphaba such good friends."

He stared out. "Yeah," Castien agreed. "Friends..."

.

.

There were only a few times when Elphaba looked in the mirror and liked what she saw. The first time being after Galinda placed that pink flower on her hair and the other times came soon after. When she stared at herself at the mirror, she found that, besides from the green skin, she couldn't recognize herself.

Her hair was swept up almost too perfectly and her big white gown glimmered in the light of the room. How could she like something so beautiful yet hate it at the same time?

The truth hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't bring herself to fully like her bridal look because Galinda wasn't a part of it. Her breathing grew uneven as a single tear slid down her face.

She asked Nessa to place small pink flowers in her hair. At first, she looked like she would object but when she when her handmaidens returned with the flowers and helped Nessa fix her hair, her sister smiled. "You look beautiful, Elphaba. Mother would have been so proud."

Elphaba smiled back, avoiding pointing out to her little sister that neither could have known that.

There was a gasp of a disapproval from the handmaidens as someone entered the door without knocking. From Nessa's smiling face, Elphaba didn't have to turn to know that it was their father who had entered the room. He watched her like a hawk, ensuring that she won't run away.

"Oh Nessarose," he said. "You look beautiful. It would surely bring tears to my eyes when it's your wedding day."

"Thank you, father. But look at Elphaba - she looks absolutely gorgeous!"

She turned around stiffly and her father nodded. "The carriages are ready," he told her. "Both of you shall be down in a minute. Is that understood?" he asked, more to Elphaba than to Nessarose.

"Yes, father," Elphaba answered.

Once their father left, Nessa beckoned Elphaba to crouch down for a hug. The servants led them out towards the hallway. Guards lined the walls from the main chamber towards the path outside to the carriage. She went in the carriage first and her sister climbed in next with the help of some handmaidens.

People were waving at them and Nessa waved back with the grace of a princess, who was unfortunately her - the green and awkward one. She waved timidly, not knowing what to do. The crowd cheered nonetheless.

This was her new life - the wife of the Vinkun prince... the _princess._ Some day, she will rule the land alongside her husband. The thought terrified and elated her. She had never thought that she would amount to anything, but here she was, on the way to marry the prince who held her heart.

"Elphaba," her sister said, clutching her hand. "We're here."

The castle came into view. It was certainly larger than Kiamo Ko and looked far more older. Its gray stone made it look like it was carved out from the rocky hill it was set on. The first person she saw was her father, looking quite happy as he spoke with the king. In a way, she was thankful that Frex wanted to be rid of her as soon as possible - not that she wishes that for anyone.

"My dear," the queen gasped, her eyes a little teary. "You look stunning. Fiyero will be amazed."

"Thank you, my queen," she said.

The queen smiled, taking her hand gently. "When this day is over, you will not even think of addressing me or my husband with such a formal title."

She gave her a weak smile and shakingly took her place beside her father. The inside of the castle was decorated in yellow and blue for the colors of Munchkinland and the Vinkus, respectively. The only sound she focused on while she walked down the aisle was her pounding heart.

Besides Boq, Nessa's friend and perhaps hers as well from Munchkinland and from school, and his family, Elphaba didn't recognize anyone. She concluded that they were important people or politicians that her father invited.

Waiting in the center of it all was Fiyero. He wore white and a blue cloak bellowed behind him. On his head, lay a golden crown befitting a prince. His hand covered his lips, as if he had to suppress a gasp, and then he smiled at her. Her heart melted as she met his gaze.

The spell was broken when her father dutifully gave her the light kiss on her head. For a moment, she stared after him. It was the first time he had shown any sort of affection towards her besides the nods of approval when he tells him about school. Although she knew he probably only did it for publicity, Elphaba couldn't help but feel the tears slowly flooding behind her eyes.

Fiyero took her hand and she was forced to blink back her tears. For a moment, her gaze dropped on the delicate tiara that rested on a pillow. From a conversation with Fiyero's parents, she knew it was once his grandmother's.

Most of the ceremony went by in a haze. Elphaba and Fiyero enchanged vows, keeping to the traditional words of love and fidelity. Their rings were of blue diamonds. They specifically chose the gem for in Vinkun culture it meant first love and that was exactly what they were to each other.

The king stepped forward, lifting the tiara from the velvet cushion, the circlet shining in the light of the room. Her heart raced but Fiyero offered her a reassuring smile. Taking a deep breath, she bowed before the people and soon the tiara was on her head. The king introduced her as the crown princess of the Vinkus - the future queen consort. The thought never failed set off her nerves.

Finally, Fiyero was once more beside her. Ruling the Vinkus by his side suddenly didn't feel so daunting. He slowly lifted her veil but instead of placing it back, he put on his own head, above his crown, trapping both of them inside. Confused, she stared up at him, his fingers trailing down her cheek to her chin. He then kissed her long and slowly and it was the breath to her lungs.

She always thought that love like this was just in those pathetic romance novels she would occasionally read.

"I love you so much," he whispered, clutching her hands to his chest so tightly as if the wind would blow her away.

"And I love you too, Fiyero."

.

The ballroom was much larger than the one in Kiamo Ko. The ceilings seemed like they were an inch away from the heavens and the walls were filled with hundreds of blue and yellow banners, all swaying in the air. A well-known orchestra from the Emerald City played but Elphaba couldn't hear much because of the idle chatting from the throng of guests.

With drinks in hand, her husband approached her. Fiyero looked especially handsome and dashing in his attire. His eyes were brighter than usual as he beamed at her.

"Here." He held out the glass and she gratefully took it.

She felt her tiara slipping off. She had spent the whole night vainly keeping it in place. Glancing at Fiyero, she saw that his crown stayed soundly on the top of his head. As she caught the circlet from falling to the floor, he chuckled.

"It's your hair," he said, taking some pins from the top of her head and fixing the tiara with them. "It's too smooth."

"Thanks," she said, giving him a small kiss.

He nodded. "Now, that we're sure that it won't fall. Do you want to dance some more? We can't really escape all the festivities this early so might as well enjoy them."

"Actually, Yero," a voice came from behind them. Elphaba whirled around and saw that it was Castien. He too was dressed in a princely attire with a blue cape. "I haven't had the chance to dance with Elphaba tonight."

"Fine. I'll try to convince Nessa to dance then," he said, earning a glare from his wife. "Don't worry, _dear._ I won't force her if she doesn't want to."

When he left, Castien brought her to the dancefloor and led her in a waltz. Her tired feet caused her to stumble and step on his feet for quite a few times. He simply laughed it off. Although she desperately wished that Galinda was there, she was happy with Castien presence.

"Dr. Dillamond sent me a letter," she mentioned. "It's his last year of teaching."

"What? Why?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

Dr. Dillamond, the sole animal faculty member at Shiz University, was their favorite professor. Castien and Elphaba would often come to his office and help him prepare his lessons or sometimes just to simply talk.

"I don't know but he says he's going to Morrible and beg for his job back."

"He shouldn't beg that fish for anything! I can't believe this..." he trailed off.

"Me neither."

"Dad knows her. I can ask him to do something about this," he paused and cleared his throat. "Well, that is, if he would listen to me after the last time."

"What happened?"

He didn't say anything until the song stopped. She spotted Fiyero triumphantly getting her sister to dance and smiled. She turned to Castien to say something but stopped as he grabbed his hand and led her into a dim hallway. Without the light of the ballroom, Castien's tired eyes and pale complexion were plain to see. His fingers were icy as she felt him slip something small in her hand.

"I asked dad for something." The pained expression on his face hurt her. "He refused," he whispered.

"W-what was it? Castien, are you alright?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." He shook his head. "My new sister, I wish you all the happiness in Oz." He brought her in a tight embrace and then backed away with a false smile that only showed how sunken his eyes had become.

Without another word, he left her alone and confused in the dark hallway. She overturned her hand to discover that Castien had given a blue diamond necklace. He used to tell her that in the Vinkus, when a man loved a woman, he would handcraft a necklace and present it to the woman.

Blue diamonds meant first love...

Castien loved her.

He wanted to be with her, but the King refused because she was already betrothed to Fiyero. And it looked like he would have asked her to be with him sometime during her stay in the castle, but she fell in love with Fiyero and his heart was broken.

With a sharp inhale, she lunged herself towards his direction, only to get lost in a sea of people. It was too late. He had vanished and he didn't want to be found.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero said, startling her with his sudden appearance. "I thought you'd be with Castien. Where did he go?"

"He-" Elphaba debated within herself if she would tell him what has transpired between her and his brother earlier. Ultimitely, she decided against it, fearing it would break the close bond between the two. "He left. He didn't tell me where he was going though."

"That sucks. It's cake time! That was the only reason why we went to parties as kids," he said. "At least, I have my wife to share my favorite part with me. Next to our first kiss as husband and wife anyway."

She kept looking around the crowd for any sign of Castien, her fingers clutching the necklace to conceal it.

"Are you okay?" Fiyero asked, concern twisting on his face.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Great! Come on, let's cut the cake."

The terrible feeling she had faded as Fiyero placed a soft kiss on her head. He then eagerly brought her to the table where a humongous white cake towered over all of them.

But Castien's necklace still burned her hand.

.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. The shining City of Emeralds inspired the people of Oz who had come to visit with its majesty and grandeur. Everything was so large and grand. It had ancient libraries, new museums and even a hall of science! What made Elphaba fall in love with the city though was the fact that was all green, albeit with small accents of gold here and there.

The Emerald City was truly a sight to behold, especially from the top of their luxurious penthouse. It was wedding present from the king and queen to the newlyweds. Normally, Elphaba didn't like expensive gifts but it had always been her dream to come to the city so she thanked them more times than she could count.

Their days consisted of going to high-end restaurants and seeing the sights together while their nights were spent wrapped around in each other's embrace. Mornings were usually the hardest time for both because it seemed that Fiyero would rather take off her dresses than help her put them on.

" _My love_ ," Fiyero sighed sleepily as they lay in bed together.

She grinned. "I think I like that one."

"Really?"

Elphaba sat up. "It's better than baby, at least."

"You're right," he agreed. A mischievous grin graced his features. "At least our children won't get confused, right?"

"Children?" She never really thought about having kids. The funny thing was, now that she had the freedom to think of her own future, she did want them - and so did Fiyero apparently.

"We're going to have a dozen, didn't you know?"

"A dozen? You mean one?" she teased.

"No, I meant a dozen," he said, crawling on top of her. Her eyes closed, preparing herself for his kiss and he leaned in. "Starting right now."

"No kids until I say so," she firmly said. Children were easier as an eventuality. Having them in the present just wouldn't work.

"Maybe after we graduate." He sealed her lips with another searing kiss and _Oz_ , she'll never grow tired of her prince.

She stood up quite suddenly, her head spinning for a moment. Grabbing on the headboard for support, Elphaba took a deep breath. Fiyero noticed this, his eyes narrowing in worry.

"Are you dizzy?" he asked,

"Yeah," she replied. "A little."

"We could stay in," he suggested. "I guess we could forgo a day of adventure for once."

"Really, Fiyero. I'm alright."

She sidled up to the closet and went to the washroom to clean up and put some clothes on. A chill passed through her, even in heat of summer time. It was strange but Elphaba thought nothing of it. When she returned, Fiyero was half-dressed in pants that looked too tight on him.

"Those look stupid," she noted.

Fiyero scoffed. "You're stupid."

"Those don't fit you," she said, laughing. Another wave of nausea hit her, her legs giving out as if they turned to water. She sank into a chair and buried her face into her palms. "I think my dress is a bit tight too."

He immediately went to her and undid some of the laces on her dress. "I'll get you some water. You should go back to bed." He helped her up and darted towards the kitchen.

Darkness seemed to surround her, overwhelming her sight and driving out all of her senses. Her heart beated in an odd pattern, punching through her rib cage as her breath wheezed in and out. She crashed on the floor when her body stopped supporting her.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero cried and then the sound of glass smashing rang out.

The only sound she heard next was her name on his lips as she slipped into unconsiousness.

* * *

 **Uh oh...something's wrong with Elphaba. Could you guess what it is? Anyway, I loved writing the part with Castien! I want just want to give him a hug!**

 **So, I want to ask a favor. My other story has been nominated for an award. If you like Percy Jackson, please read Soul Healing. It's a fluffy Solangelo short multi-chap. Pretty please vote for it. It's being run by The Goddess from Atlantis :)**

 **Here's the link** **s/11641411/1/Solangelo-Contest**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!** **So enjoy and um...please don't kill me.**

* * *

"Fiyero!" Castien called out, rushing next to him. "What's going on? What happened?"

His head shot up. Sheer panic was overwhelming his body, making it difficult to concentrate.

When the doctors in the Emerald City couldn't detect her illness, Fiyero ordered his servants to bring them back to the Vinkus immediately. A few hours earlier, Elphaba started shaking uncontrollably and all he could do was hold her. It stopped but she became colder than ever.

"S-she won't wake up. They didn't know what happened to her," he panted, cradling Elphaba in his arms. He kicked a door open, cursing as a sharp snap sounded telling them that he had broken it - not that it mattered. "I have to get her to the healing room. They know...they must know how..."

Castien helped him clear out all the people gawking in the hallways. Voices murmured behind them but he shooed them all away. A moment later, they were in the healing rooms. Frantically, Fiyero called out for help as soon as his feet touched the white floors, the pungent clean smell of the room doing nothing to settle his nerves.

An older healer appeared out of nowhere. She helped them get Elphaba down to the table and then went on to check her vitals. Her eyes widened as she started shaking again, more violently than the last.

"What happened?" she asked, worried but not looking at the men.

"I don't know, I don't know." He paced, running his fingers through his hair. "She was okay and then she fainted and now she won't wake up."

"Get the others," she told a younger girl. "It looks like we are dabbling in something else entirely right now."

Fiyero did not like the sound of that. He blanched at the sight of his wife's once vibrant green skin grow to dull, pale color. "What caused this? Tell me you can help her."

"Your highness, you must to leave us to our work."

"I am not leaving! Tell me what happened!"

"Prince Castien, please take him out and calm him down," the woman ordered.

Castien pulled at his brother's arm. "Come on, Fiyero."

Fiyero shook him off. "I'm not leaving until I know she is safe!"

This time Castien grabbed both arms and dragged him away from the room. Fiyero tried to shove him off but with the state he was in, he was far too weak to escape. However, that didn't stop him from struggling and screaming to be unhanded.

"Elphaba is in good hands. You shouldn't-" he was cut off by his own groan as Fiyero managed to elbow him in the stomach. He recovered and angrily shoved his brother to the wall. "Listen to me, Fiyero. There's nothing more you can do!"

"I thought you're here to help me!" he shouted in his face. "She's dying over there!"

"We're no help in there!" he argued. His face softened as their gazes met. "You've done your part so now we just have to wait." When he stopped fighting, Castien released him.

Tears washed away Fiyero's rage as he slipped into despair. He crumpled brokenly down on the floor, his hands that were previously balled up in shaking fists now covered his tired eyes. Castien slid down beside him with a sigh.

"Could you tell me everything?" he asked softly.

Fiyero shook his head. "That's it. She was fine and then suddenly she wasn't."

He was one the verge of panicking once more but fortunately never got to that point as Castien pulled him in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, Yero." Fiyero clung to his older brother and sobbed on his shoulder like he used to as a child. "You know how strong she is. Everything will be alright."

.

.

As outraged as if he was, Dr. Dillamond didn't just march up towards Morrible and gave her a piece of his mind. Instead, he politely walked through the beautiful Gilikinese house as a servant led him up to the library. He had to fake an appointment with Morrible but he was just that desperate to have his teaching position back.

He looked out-of-place with his tattered everyday clothes. Everything looked so expensive and pristine.

He waited, taking a book and it clumsily fell from his hooves. He was down on his knees when he heart two distinct voices enter the room with a slam of the door.

"Granny, please!" A high-pitched female voice whine. That could only be Miss Upland.

It was quite obvious that they were not expecting a guest at that time. Fortunately, the servant whom he lied to was gone.

"She's dying as we speak, my dear. Isn't that what you wanted?" Morrible asked, causing his eyes to widen. Who was dying? And why would Miss Upland want it?

"I just wanted Fiyero to marry me and not her! Please, just reverse the spell!" the young woman shrieked desperately. "She's my bestfriend. We have to stop this!"

His heart stopped as realization dawned upon him. They wanted to kill Miss Elphaba? _No_. Morrible was killing Miss Elphaba with some kind of spell.

"You can't reverse a spell, especially one from the Grimmerie."

Morrible has the Grimmerie? He thought that the spellbook was never taken out of the Wizard's palace in the Emerald City.

"Maybe we could counter it with something?" There was a rapid flicking of pages. "This one! I think it says er... for falling life? Oh, for faltering life!"

"Stop your foolishness, Galinda," she ordered. "Your reluctance is affecting the spell. Don't you understand? Once Elphaba dies, I will use my connections with the king and the wizard to make sure you marry the prince."

"But-"

"With our hold in Gilikin, in the Emerald City and soon, the Vinkus, I could finally be rid of that old fraud who thinks he can rule Oz with his ridiculous illusions."

"So that's it? You just want power?" Galinda asked. "To overthrow the Wizard?"

Dr. Dillamond shivered from his place. He never thought that Morrible would be capable of such malice.

"What if Elphaba survives? You and I both know that there's something about her that makes her so gifted."

"You shouldn't worry about that dear," Morrible assuaged her granddaughter. "The spell is very strong. As long as you're concentrated on what you want, you shall get it. However if such thing does happen, she shall be killed on the spot and everyone who helped her. That includes you, sweetheart." How she made her voice sound sweet and menacing at the same time was beyond Dr. Dillamond.

"You need me," she said.

"I have other granddaughters - your cousins. They may be young and more idiotic that you are but they will do." She paused. "However, seeing that you are the only one that has at least half a brain, you're the most prefered choice."

When the door closed, he assumed that the women have left.

 _What should he do?_ He thought to himself, placing a hand over his chest to calm his pounding heart. Sorcery was never his talent but he had studied it a bit long ago. He could take the Grimmerie and try to reverse the spell himself. Miss Galinda did mention a certain spell that could help. And then what? Become a criminal for stealing an artifact? Risk being killed?

He was already being treated like scum. Animals in Oz were considered the lowest form of life. There were rumours of new contraptions that turned them into simple-minded creatures. It sent shivers down his spine knowing that it might be his future.

With deep breath in, he grabbed the Oz-forsaken book and disappeared, not knowing where to go next.

.

.

Fiyero woke up with no sense of time and a mild backache. His heart was as heavy as his eyes and his whole body felt dead. He had no idea what he looked like and frankly, he didn't want to find out.

The words told to him by the head healer drilled itself in his mind, repeating over and over again in his dreams and in his reality. _"It's terrible, terrible dark magic."_ she said. " _The caster must be very powerful. She's dying...fast."_

How could something like this happen? One minute, he was happily married and the next his wife was on the brink of death from the most unlikely of causes.

 _"Perhaps if we give her the crest in advance? They say that the ouroboros has healing properties."_

That's how he agreed to let them tattoo her nape without her consent. Normally, it should be given during the first anniversary of the couple but knowing that they might not have that made him agree even more.

Feeling the stupid rock slip from his fingers, he scrambled out of the uncomfortable chair he was sitting in and searched for it on the floor. Why did he even bother when the thing didn't even work? The healers gave a talisman of some sort to help Elphaba. Fiyero felt so insulted with being given a stone to help his dying wife that he almost threw it back at them. Fortunately, Castien was there to explain to him what it was.

Still, he thought that a rock with a finger painting was the craziest medicine anyone has given him.

He ran his eyes over her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and yet it worried Fiyero even more. After sleeping beside her for weeks, he knew that she always looked like she was thinking while asleep. He was about to settle back into his chair when, as subtle as it was, she let out a soft moan.

His eyes snapped back to her. For a moment, he just stood there at lost of what to do.

"Fiyero!"

Her voice caused him to run and kneel at her bedside. His stomach flipped as she opened her eyes.

"Elphaba, I'm here. You're alright."

"Fiyero... I-" she said weakly. He noticed that she breathed through her mouth unevenly, her lips trembling. "I can't breathe. What's happening to me?"

"T-there was a spell. Someone sort of cursed you," he explained. "I'm sorry, baby. I don't know what to do..."

"I'm dying?" she managed to choke out. The noise that came out from her throat was something between a sob and a cough.

"No, no! You're fine and you'll recover. Just breathe, okay? In and out," he begged, trying to keep his voice from breaking. He got her to sit up and started rubbing her back to soothe her. "Yes, that's it, my love. It's alright. You're alright."

That's what he had been telling himself for hours. It will all be alright. It's just a nightmare. In the morning, they would be packing their stuff for school and they'd spend the rest of the day being happy and in love. They would study together and eventually graduate with her at the top of the class. He may even join the Gale Force while she works with the Wizard of Oz, doing amazing things. He'll come home to their castle and the laughs of their children would be the first thing he'll hear.

The damned spell was taking a lifetime of possibilities away.

"Wait, I have something." He took the rock from his pocket and showed it to her. "The healers told me to put this near you."

She furrowed her brows. "It's a stone."

"Yeah, that's what I told them but-" He placed it in her hand. It was cold and shaking. "Look closely."

She brought it closer to her sight. While scrutinizing the talisman, she looked like her old, healthy self if it weren't for the light of the room that showed how bad the spell has affected her body.

"It's a talisman."

"You know what that-" he started and then he realized he was talking to a genius. "Forget it. Of course you do."

"There's a symbol of healing on it. It's painted on things to ward off evil. In this case, they put in on a random rock to make you..." she stopped herself.

"Make me what?"

"Nothing. It was a cruel thought."

As dumb as everyone thought Fiyero was, he knew his wife and her way of speaking. She was about to say that they gave the rock to make him think there was cure for whatever illness she had. To make _him_ feel better.

"Can you sit up? I want to show you something."

"I think so," she said, pushing herself up. "What is it?"

He gave her a hand mirror and held one behind her neck. She gasped and then proceeded to feel her neck. Her face lit up and she smiled at his reflection. He pressed a kiss on her neck, causing her to giggle. Placing the mirrors down, he started telling her what the family crest meant but she stopped him. "A dragon eating its own tail. It means rebirth and eternity. Your mother told me what it was before we got married."

"I love you," he blurted out for no reason other than because his need to assure her overpowered him.

"Fiyero," she said softly. "I love you too and I promise you that I will fight."

He looked at Elphaba again. Had she always been that thin? It was impossible to lose than much weight in a short time. A servant brought up some light food and water for Elphaba. He spent the last few hours of the day getting Elphaba to eat only to have her vomit it out afterwards. The next morning, Elphaba woke up with her nose bleeding profusely. Fiyero had to sprint down the healing room to get someone. When he came back, large crimson patches stained the white bedsheets.

The sight of her blood disturbed Fiyero, his knees suddenly turning to liquid. _Cut it out_ , he thought, angrily. _Put that blood back where it came from and stop frightening me._

But no matter how mad he got, he still managed to smile for her. Eventually, after a few days, they fell into a routine. Elphaba would rest all day and Fiyero would wake her up for meals that she would only retch out in a moment. She didn't get worse nor did she get any better and it was affecting Fiyero more than he let on.

"Have you ever been cursed with a powerful spell before?" she asked, out of the blue.

Fiyero shook his head in confusion. "I can't say I have."

She laughed. "Well, I don't recommend it. It hurts like hell."

Fiyero stood up from his place and inspected her. "Really?" he asked. "I could get some medication for-"

"I was just trying to lighten the mood, Fiyero." Her smile dissolving into a frown.

"No, seriously. Are you hurting again?"

She sighed. "I'm always hurting," she admitted. "None of those drugs actually work, you know. It's a spell, not a virus."

"But do you-"

"I've told you a thousand times already that I don't need medicine or talismans," she said, obviously trying to keep her irritation in check, but finding it difficult. "Just...just leave me alone. I don't want any help."

In the short time that they've been together, Fiyero had never been angry at Elphaba. However, this time, his body tensed with rage. It wasn't even entirely because of her words but the fault of what the last few days had pressed upon him. He stared at her, eyes burning with angry tears.

"What do you want me to do?" he questioned her, outstretching his arms in exasperation. "Elphaba, I'm doing everything I can to help you but it seems like you've already accepted that you're going to die!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Haven't you?" she hissed. "Is there any part of my life you could leave alone for a few measly seconds? Or does watching me vomit and bleed give you some sort of twisted sense of joy?"

"You..." his voice wavered, shaking with frustration. "You think this is fun for me? You think watching the love of my life slowly die right before my eyes is a lazy pastime!"

She groaned. "Do you want me to get better? Do you want to know the real cure to a curse?" There was a silence for moment, both panting with hot anger. "Kill me."

He cursed her inwardly with every bad word he knew. "What?"

"I've read somewhere about a recipe for a painless, slow-acting poison," she explained. "It's fairly easy to-"

"I...I can't do that. That's too much to ask, Elphaba." His voice dropped very low and quiet.

"Please, Fiyero!" she pleaded, looking into his eyes desperately. "I can't take this anymore."

He felt his chest tighten as she continued to stare at him, imploring for his understanding. Her reddened eyes were as dull as her sickly green skin. The pillow her head laid on had small drops of blood, visible behind her limp hair. For the first time since she got sick, Fiyero didn't feel sorry for her. Instead, he was sorry for himself.

"Stop! Just stop! Please... stop being so selfish. Stop thinking about yourself and think about me! Do I mean so little to you to just be cast aside?"

"Don't you dare suggest that!" she yelled. It took every bit of effort she had left in her body to sit herself up. "I don't know what hurts more. My body being at war with itself or my heart aching from seeing you look so miserable."

He breathed in and sat down beside her, brushing her hair away from her lovely face. "But what about our life together? School, ruling the Vinkus together," he paused, hoping that what he said would strike a nerve. "Our children?"

It did have the desired effect. Her hands frantically went to grasp his. "I can't keep you from living your life."

Elphaba tilted her head upward and kissed him. With her tears mixing with his, Fiyero lost all will to resist. Their lips trembled against each other. This kissed felt like a goodbye and an apology at the same time.

* * *

 **I was supposed to be updating yesterday but because of everything that happened in the Miss Universe pageant, I sort of forgot :) I'm setting my update day to every two weeks because I'm sort of busy and forgetful and stuff.**

 **This was originally a very long chapter but I decided to cut it in half. I love writing these kind of scenes for some reason. And the title is starting to make sense!**

 **If you don't have the urge to kill me now, you probably will in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey...please don't kill me yet. Castien wants his own point of view. Please give him a chance.**

* * *

Seeing Elphaba laugh with her sister caused flutters of hope of rise up in Castien's heart. Maybe she would recover? Their classes would be starting in less than two weeks. Knowing her, missing classes would hurt her more than any spell would.

"Elphaba, your hair looks like you haven't brushed it in ages," Nessarose said, looking at him to help her get her sister to sit up. She wheeled her chair closer to the bed and started brushing Elphaba's long hair.

"Oz, Nessa, you're going to pluck my brain out," Elphaba complained although her smile still remained.

Nessa stopped. "Aren't you even happy that I'm here and switching things around and taking care of you for a change?"

"Of course I am."

"Then shut up. You're a princess now and princesses are required to look decent even when they're sick. Right, Cas?"

"Yeah, you should totally listen to her, Elphaba."

She glared at Castien. "When did you become a princess?"

The sisters laughed and he stuck his tongue out. In truth, he wasn't even the slightest bit offended, on the contrary, he was very happy that Elphaba still talked like herself and that the spell didn't take away her brilliant mind or her sarcasm. If he laughed with them like he wanted to, Elphaba would be angry at him for treating her differently just because she was sick. Instead, he crossed his arms and attempted to look annoyed.

He heard her and Fiyero fighting yesterday. Thinking about their privacy, he left immediately. Fiyero would eventually tell him what happened, like he always did with every hurting detail of his and Elphaba's relationship.

A handmaiden came, showing the Governor of Munchkinland in. Castien stared curiously, thinking how odd it was that Frex, who married off his eldest daughter with the intention to get rid of her, was there. What was even stranger was that he looked like he actually cared about her. His pale skin growing even paler, his eyes tired and full of worry and his bald head looked shinier than usual.

Frex looked at Elphaba. "You- you're mother she..." he stopped himself from going further. "Get better."

He told Nessa that they would be leaving soon. With a hug, Nessarose said goodbye to her sister and went with her father out, leaving the two of them alone together.

When her father's footsteps became less distinct, Elphaba shook his arm slightly. "I know why Father was all choked up." He turned to listen. "Some people said that I resembled my mother. I don't remember her much but the last time I saw her, she looked a lot like this," she said, gesturing to herself and the bed.

Castien was confused at first but when he spotted her nose starting to bleed, it all clicked in his mind. The last time Frex saw Melena alive was when she was in a bed of her own blood and dying. He got a handkerchief and pressed it below her nose.

"Thanks," she said, taking the handkerchief. "I'm glad Nessa isn't here to see this."

"And you're glad that I am?" he joked.

"Well, Fiyero isn't here so you're the next best thing to share my grossness with."

He sucked in a breath. "Yeah, of course I am."

"Oh Cas," she murmured, just realizing the meaning behind her words. "I didn't mean that!"

"Elphaba, I understand, really."

"The necklace was very beautiful and I rarely appreciate jewelry. I kept it," she suddenly told him. He closed his eyes, shaking his head in embarrassment. "Castien, look at me."

He obeyed, blinking a few times. "I don't know why we're even talking about this. What I did at the reception was just me acting out in panic and I regret it, knowing that I ruined the best day of your life."

"You didn't. But-" She took his hand and gave it a little squeeze. It felt like the time he thought he was going to fail a test and she was there cheering him up. "Seriously, just talk to me. I know I'm the last person you want to talk about this with but we were friends for a long time before this."

A bitterness rose up in his thoughts. Yes, they were friends for quite some time and he loved her for quite some time as well. It was unfair how Fiyero could capture her heart in days. He had everything and for a long while, Castien was alright with it. Lately though, it was just getting irritating. Why was it that everything he had in his life he had to work hard for, while Fiyero, who didn't have to lift a finger in his life, gets everything in a snap? Can he just have one thing that Fiyero didn't have?

After a brief hesitation, he spoke, "I've never been jealous of Fiyero before. I guess, I kind of accepted that I wasn't as important as him and that's the reason why he got more toys, more friends and more time with our dad. I never wanted the throne, even if Fiyero doesn't either. If I had never envied my brother before in my life, I certainly do now."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, you don't have to be. It doesn't matter. I'd rather put my brother's happiness above my own. You're an older sibling. You understand that."

She nodded solemnly. He decided to change the subject and they spoke like nothing happened. It was well into the afternoon when a Fiyero came through the door. Because his back was aching from staying in the chair for so long, Castien suggested he took a nap in his room. At first, he was a bit reluctant to leave his wife but with a little coaxing from Elphaba, he agreed.

"Cas, you can leave now," he said.

"Elphaba and I are still talking. You should get some more sleep. I'll take care of her."

"No, you don't under-" He paused and then sighed. "Come here."

Castien smiled at Elphaba before going out of the room to speak with his brother.

"Castien, can you please just leave us alone for the night?" he asked tiredly. "I appreciate you looking after her but I can handle it."

"I know Fiyero but-" Something in his brother's hand caught his eye. It was an odd vial of thick brown liquid. At first he thought that it was a new kind of medicine for Elphaba until he noticed how Fiyero's hand trembled around it. "What? T-that's... that's. What's going on? Is that-"

"Poison," Fiyero confirmed his suspicions. "I spoke with Mom, Dad and her father. They thought it was for the best."

Castien shook his head. "No, you can't do that!" He implored his gaze, desperately hoping that it could convey what he meant.

"It's what she wants," he whispered, wiping a tear that went down his cheek. "Now, leave us. I have to do this alone."

His heart dropped. "Fiyero, please! Let me in with you."

"She doesn't need you." He started walking away.

Castien's heart raced. Watching his brother take poison to Elphaba caused frustration and anxiety to rise up in his chest. Finally, he stomped his foot on the floor and yelled, "I love her too!"

.

.

Nothing had ever left Fiyero so speechless in his life. He stopped dead in his tracks. Turning around quickly, he glared at his brother, open-mouthed, unable to believe what he had just said. He wanted to say something but he couldn't bring himself to form words, so instead he waited for an explanation.

Looking at Castien, he knew that he didn't plan to tell him like that or at all. His eyes shining with unshed tears and the rest of his face contorted in grief.

"I loved her far longer than you have! And if this is the last time I'll be able to see her alive, then there's nothing you can do to stop me," Castien told him.

He had expected himself to feel anger or even jealousy but he didn't. He didn't know what to feel. His brother - his best friend was in love with his wife. Wasn't he supposed to feel something horrible?

"Y-you love her?" he asked because it was the only thing he could say at that time.

"The things I had to give up for you, Yero. You have no idea." He sounded so broken, so wounded. There was something absolutely wrong with that.

Castien was the strongest person he knew. As a kid, he looked up to his big brother because he could face the monster that hid in his closet. As a teenager, he got him out of several messes often involved the law. And just a few days ago, he comforted him when he cried.

"Does she know?"

"Yes," he said and it did sting a little bit - knowing that not only his brother had been keeping secrets but also his wife. "But she loves you. I know that. I'm not your rival for her affection."

He honestly didn't know how they could survive the night but still, he nodded and opened the door. "Let's go."

They went in wordlessly. The vial becoming heavier and heavier in his palms as he went closer to her. She smiled up to him, as if he didn't have the very poison that will end her life. His mind was hazy, vainly trying to flood out all the guilt in his conscience.

He knelt down beside her. "Elphaba," he said softly in her ear. "This is your last chance to say no."

"Fiyero," she said in warning tone. "You have to let me go. I'm begging you to please let me go."

His gaze next fell to Castien, silently pleading to help him talk her out of it. Once he realized that he was no help, he looked angrily at the poison until he felt her hand on his cheek. She remained silent, her features expressionless.

"Give it to me," she finally said.

"Elphaba," Castien spoke up before he even had the chance to process what she had said. "Don't you understand how this will affect us? This will haunt me," he said shakily. "And Fiyero," he added as an afterthought.

"I can't live with myself knowing I'm holding either of you back," she replied. "And it hurts, Cas. It burns me. You don't understand." Fiyero's heart sinking deeper with her response.

He kissed her forehead and gave her the vial. Being that close to her, he noticed that the skin of her neck was bruised. He moved her clothing over her shoulders and found more bruises. Now he knew what she had meant when she said that it burned. The spell attacked her from her blood, causing vessels to disrupt.

With her cold, trembling hands, she uncorked the vial and drained the liquid inside. Castien collapsed beside him and he had to remind his brother that she wasn't dead yet.

"How does it feel?" Fiyero asked, running his hands through her hair.

"Like nothing really. I mean, it's numbing." He nodded and started to get up, only to be stopped by her hand grasping his. "Don't leave me. Not now"

"I..." he looked at Castien and immediately corrected himself. "We won't. Both of us are staying right here."

He stood up, crossing the room. The guitar leaned against the wall, quite apparent that it had not been used for some time. Fiyero used to pathetically serenade every girl he had a crush on in high school. The slaps he got whenever the other girls saw him playing for a new one made Castien crack up. He took the guitar and handed it to his brother.

"You're faster at tuning guitars than me. Could you help?" he said.

He figured that Castien needed anything to distract him. "Of course," he replied and took the guitar in his hands and began tuning it expertly.

He grinned at Elphaba. "Would you think it's corny if I say that I wrote a song for you?"

"A little bit," Elphaba shrugged. "But who am I to stop you?

Castien handed the guitar back and he started to play. It was a very simple song with a repetitive tune, probably unlike the songs she loved listening to. He sang, putting his heart into the cliché lyrics he penned up and she appreciated everything. Music was what brought her to him and it seemed fair that he sang to her that night.

"That was awful Fiyero," she said. "But I love your voice."

Her eyes were starting to close. His terror doubled when he noticed how shallowly she breathed. Something in his throat prevented him from speaking

Luckily, his brother still had the ability. "Hey, don't go yet. I mean, don't you have... last words?"

She rolled her eyes. Even with poison in her body, she could still do that. "Castien," she said weakly. "Tell Galinda that I'm sorry and that she's still my best friend. And look out for Nessa for me. I think that Boq has some other ideas."

"I will."

Before anything else could be said, he swept forward her arms and enveloped her in a gentle hug. Upon pulling away, she held his gaze and said, "Thank you. For everything."

He let out a humourless chuckle. "I knew I was due for a little heartbreak but this is too much. I can handle not being with you, but you not being with us... I don't know. I can't."

"Take care of-"

He nodded, an empty smile on his face. "Yeah, I'll keep Fiyero in check."

She shook her head. "Take care of each other. You're brothers and you..."

Their eyes met. She paused as if she saw something horrible in Fiyero's face. He probably looked as disheveled as she was. Castien got up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring look. When Castien settled at the other side of the room, far away from them, he took the place that he had just vacated. He stared down at his hands, unwilling to hear whatever words she had left for him.

"Fiyero." His name on her lips caught him off guard, his eyes snapping up. "My husband."

Eventually, he spoke. "N-nothing I did helped." His memory flashed, recalling how dead he found her in their room. He lowered his head into his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He almost didn't feel her fingers slide through his hair. She was just so weak, nearly lifeless. After a few painful seconds, he turned towards her and cradled her hand then brushed his lips over it.

"When you're king Fiyero, promise me that you'd be fair to everyone… especially them – the ones who absolutely need it."

 _The Animals,_ Fiyero thought. He nodded, silently promising her their safety. After all, they were the reason how both of them realized their true feelings for each other.

"I'm only going to be able to say this one last time so remember it forever." His heart lurched as he watched a tear slide down her cheek. She was still the most beautiful person in all of Oz even when she cried. "I love you, Fiyero. Above everything and anyone."

The presence of her tears amplified his pain to such a level he hadn't known was possible. No matter how hard he tried to be strong for her. He blinked and felt a betraying tear make its way down.

"I love you too," he said, openly sobbing. "You've given me a lifetime of happiness in a very short time."

He kissed her, hopeful that that will convey all unspoken words in his heart. He took the pain that went with it - the proof that whatever happened between them was real. Gently unlacing their hands, he shifted to hold her one last time.

Together, he and Castien waited anxiously. He watched as her breathing become more and more shallow and uneven. It sickened him to think what she was experiencing at the moment -that both a spell and a vicious poison were destroying her body.

And then, with deep hesitation, Castien whispered, "Fiyero? Elphaba - I think she's..."

He nodded. The moment her body became heavier and the vein in her neck stopped drumming, he knew. He pressed his lips on the tattoo and then on her cold forehead, letting it linger for a few second, before laying her back on the bed.

He wanted to say the words over and over, shout them from the top of his lungs if it got her to wake up or murmur them softly and sweetly in her unhearing ears until she opened her eyes- _I love you, I love you, I love you_ \- and until she said it back.

But she was gone.

Amidst his tears, he felt Castien tentatively touched his shoulders and draw him into a brotherly embrace. For a long time, they stood together, comforting one another, mourning for their lost love.

The funeral was uneventful because he didn't remember most of it. Nessarose held his hand in a bone-crushing grip. He only worried that his sister-in-law would fall off her chair in grief. Galinda also came but did everything she can to avoid him.

As they shoveled dirt on top of her casket, Fiyero walked towards Castien.

"How long?" he asked. "How long have you loved her?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't know for sure... She kind of grew on me. She made it more difficult because she used to look at books more than she looked at people."

The brothers went to school together. Fiyero just couldn't bring himself to live in the apartment that his dad bought him. He couldn't afford losing precious study time just because the furniture reminded him of Elphaba. That's why he opted to live in the dormitories with his brother. After swearing for the hundredth time that he was serious with his studies, Castien accepted him. It was his last year and he didn't have time to take care of a drunken little brother.

With Elphaba inspiring him, he studied harder and harder until it became easy.

.

.

Dr. Dillamond worked through the piles of dirt, shoveling feet after feet. The spell must work or else he'd be defiling his best student's grave for nothing. Lightning crashed and thunder boomed as the rain poured down on him. It was possible that Morrible was controlling the weather in order to capture him. The Vinkus rarely had storms, only soft rain.

Finally, he hit something hard. It glowed, reflecting the terrible skies. Of course it was a heavy golden coffin, she was just recently made a princess. Adrenaline pushed through his veins giving him the extra strength to do the task.

Once it was opened, he stared down at his student's corpse. In her hands were a ring and a necklace. It must be in Vinkun culture, he thought. With great difficulty, he recited the spell from the book until the body glowed with a green light. He almost stumbled over when a slight twitch of the body startled him. She opened her eyes, rising like a phoenix, except it was cold and slow as a reptile - like the ouroboros. The green light faded and Dillamond realized that her skin was no longer it's unique color.

It was normal.

He looked at the book, surprised that it had not gotten wet from the rain. It must have been a magical property of the Grimmerie. He flipped through the pages and found the spell. The words scrambled around, forming the title. That was strange. Beneath the moonlight, the spell said _for altering life_. If he read the wrong spell, that meant Miss Elphaba was alive the whole time.

He caught her as she collapsed. Her fingers were bloody telling him that she must have tried to scratch her way out of the coffin. The loudest thunder of the night sounded, causing her to snap awake, panting.

Horses whinnied in the distance. He got her to stand up quickly. "We have to go. They're going to kill us," he said, shaking her.

"Who are you?" she asked dazedly.

"I'm Dr. Dillamond, dear, your professor. Don't you remember?"

"I...I don't even remember who I am," she said. Her hand fly up to her head, almost clawing at it with dilated eyes. "Why can't I remember anything?"

The fear in Elphaba's eyes showed him that it wasn't an unamusing joke. Deep anger towards himself rushed through him as he realized that he did made a mistake with casting the spell, bringing both of them to this dire situation.

Then he realized, with Elphaba's memory gone and her appearance changed, it would be safer.

The rain pounded harder, the smell of wet grime wafted into the air. Voices of several men came closer. His lungs were beginning to burn with exhaustion and the girl shivered violently. They must go now or risk their deaths.

"We must go now!" he yelled against the loud sound of the rain. "I shall explain in a while. Right now, we are not safe."

"Where are we going?" she asked, a little doubtful but shoving it away.

"The Badlands."

* * *

 **Thus ends part one. Part two starts some years later and everyone is all grown up!** **So Elphaba is still alive! I wouldn't dare kill anyone...well, maybe but that's for the future.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reads this! I'm sorry because I don't update often. I'm really not that busy. It's just that whenever I think about updating, something goes wrong with my internet connection.**

 **Let me go all Dora on you guys. What was _your_ favorite part? I like that too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just to be very clear, this chapter is set almost six years after Elphaba's 'death' last chapter.**

* * *

With a hand keeping his crown in place, Fiyero hastened across the graveyard, eager to escape from all the sadness of his father's funeral. The wind blew unnaturally strong there, as if the souls were trying to communicate with them. He reminded himself to run a little bit slower, respecting the graves he had almost stepped on. _Conduct yourself with formality_ , his father's words rang inside his head. A few people bowed to him on his way and he nodded a greeting, hoping it looked suitably enough for a king.

Eventually, he slowed fully to a stop, arriving at where he wanted to be. His servants pretended that they were not winded out. One approached him and handed him a basket of assorted flowers from the garden at Kiamo Ko.

He knelt down on the grass, staining his black attire. His hand skimming over the name on the tombstone. _Princess Elphaba Tiggular._ It's been almost six years and he still felt like nothing. Every time he gazed on his dead wife's grave, it seemed as though the years rewind themselves and he sees her dying over and over again in his arms.

"The carriages are ready, my King." A servant called out.

"Just a moment." He dismissed the rest of them. There was close to no privacy with being a king as he had come to learn over the past few days.

Fiyero placed the unnecessarily large basket of flowers down. They were even larger than the one his family had just put on his father's grave. The dead wouldn't know how to appreciate roses and daisies anyway. It was all for sentiment. Elphaba didn't even like flowers when she was alive.

Music and books, those were the things she loved. It was a shame that she didn't even get to finish her schooling. From what he heard from absolutely all his professors was that she was their best student. She was the reason why he threw himself in his studies. He almost did graduate on top of his class, but there were those classes he took in his first year that pulled him down.

He continued on with his life as he planned it when he married Elphaba. After graduation, he joined the Gale Force. They were so impressed with him that they even offered him the position of the Captain of the Guards. Unfortunately though, his father took ill and he was forced to leave the Emerald City. While the King's health deteriorated, he had arranged his heir to marry. A month ago, he had been married and he hated every moment of it, gritting his teeth throughout the vows.

"I can't help but feel like I betrayed you," he confessed, wondering if Elphaba was listening from wherever she was. "I wanted to abdicate but I couldn't do that to my father."

For the past years, he and Castien did everything they could to find out why Elphaba died. It became an obsession to them. As they found out, simple spells couldn't be used to kill because they were temporary. The only known way to kill with magic was an extremely difficult and hazardous spell from an ancient spell book called the Grimmerie. It was said that it had a foreign language that required a lot of skill to decipher but it was stolen years ago from the Wizard's palace in the Emerald City. Whoever killed Elphaba was probably living out of Oz as a fugitive.

Heavy footsteps approached behind him. He didn't have to look to know that it was Castien. He was now his most trusted advisor. He looked drained but in far better health than he was. All the stress was starting to take a toll out of Fiyero. First, it was being forced into marrying and now, being the new king.

"She would have understood, Fiyero," he told her. "It's been six years. Everyone's worried for you. Your mother, your wife-"

He cut him off immediately. "Galinda worries over how uneven her hair was cut. I don't give a damn on what she thinks."

After Elphaba's death, Madame Morrible pushed her granddaughter to his father. He and Castien didn't even know there were related. A few weeks after school started, Fiyero apologized to her for leading her on. She did accept his apology but not after saying awful things about Elphaba. The people that surrounded them heard her and Fiyero supposed that was what she wanted - to make everyone believe that she was better than Elphaba.

"You were friends once, remember? Maybe she's not as bad as you think?"

He sighed. "She is still what she was years ago - vapid and ultimately decorative."

"Don't be so cruel. It's not her fault that Morrible forced her to marry you," he said. Fiyero didn't really know why he was defending her. After losing Elphaba, Castien and Galinda grew apart over the years.

"Oh, she wasn't forced. She was delighted." He looked back at the gravestone. With a deep intake of breath, he clenched his fist and groaned. "How could Dad control my life like this?" Fiyero lamented.

"He was just thinking of the Vinkus," Castien offered as an explanation.

"By marrying me to her? What can she offer the Vinkus?"

"Well, Morrible has connections in the Emerald City and Gillikin. Maybe Dad thought that it was wise to-"

"To what? Have Galinda sticking her high-class, Gillikinese nose where it doesn't belong?"

"Now you're being ridiculous. Galinda's smart enough to handle things," he said. Fiyero laughed wryly. "So if you don't want to have a kid with her and you don't want her to help you run the place, what are you going to do with her?"

"Do with her?" Fiyero questioned. "I don't want anything to do with her! I'll just stick her in whatever tower she chooses and pretend she's not there. Maybe if I shower her with enough jewelry and pink things she'll leave me alone."

"She was still Elphaba's best friend."

Fiyero fell silent at the mention of her name, looking miserably at the flowers. They were best friends. It was the most unusual friendship in all of Oz but Elphaba had never been that close to anyone, not even her own sister. But people just shouldn't marry their best friend's widow.

"Fiyero?" a female voice called out. He looked up and saw Galinda heading over, her pink shoes shining in the sunlight, contrasting against her black dress. There should be a superstition about that. "We have to go now."

She approached tentatively before pulling out her wand and conjuring her own basket of flowers for Elphaba beside his.

"She used to love poppies," she whispered, a small smile on her lips.

He frowned, at lost for words. How could he not know that Elphaba used to love poppies? A whirl of negative emotions came to his heart - sadness because he had only known Elphaba for a few months, anger and jealousy for Galinda who had known her more.

With an indignant huff, Fiyero shoved past her.

.

.

More Animals were arriving every day, making their meager village crowded. The Badlands was a nearly barren land, beyond the Impassable Desert, making everyone who survived the ordeal very malnourished and dehydrated - that is, if the new contraptions from Oz haven't gotten to them yet. Some Animals that came couldn't even speak.

Fae had a difficult day. After helping Dr. Dillamond in the clinic with a dying patient, she went and put a smiling face for the children she taught during the afternoon. It was a very sunny day and while the kids loved playing under the blazing heat, it didn't do good for the fruit-bearing trees. The children packed up and she bid them goodbye before walking several blocks towards their small house.

Each house was made of wood and similar in design, surrounded by white fences that were solely to divide the land. Small bugs hovered over the dead stalks from the empty vegetable gardens, and then flying away disappointed. She had to swat one away from her face as she took her keys and then opened the door.

She did her nightly routine of cooking dinner and straightening the place up before heading up to her room. Fae took a broom to sweep out all the dirt and fur from her small space. Honestly, Dr. Dillamond was shedding everywhere and it was starting to annoy her but she kept quiet. The Goat always came home exhausted from the numerous patients and he wasn't getting any younger. Of course, she helped from time to time but only when a magic spell was needed to be cast.

The Grimmerie was laid on her desk, still open from her studying the night before. On top of it were the blue diamond ring and the almost matching blue diamond necklace that she owned. Those were the only things she had of her old life left. A smile graced her lips as she rolled the ring between her fingers. _F and E_ were the inscriptions and she couldn't help but wonder who _E_ was. It was an engagement ring or maybe even a wedding ring. Someone must have loved her.

Besides her name and how they met, Dr. Dillamond never told her anything else. Almost six years ago, they ran throughout the night, escaping several men who were trying to kill them. Her memory of it was a little hazy but she recalled trusting the old Goat with the kind eyes and leaving a land he called Oz through the desert.

Setting her thoughts aside, she placed the ring and the necklace in her jewelry box, which Dr. Dillamond had given on her first birthday in the Badlands. She didn't even know when her birthday was then. The Grimmerie awaited her scrutiny, the ancient language forming immediately within the pages. Sorcery was her gift and Dr. Dillamond told her a million times before. No one could read the spells as fast and as accurate as her.

Recalling the hordes of injured Birds, whose wings were cut off, she thought to find a flight spell. It was one of the most brutal sights she had ever seen. The Birds, both young and old, were drenched with their own blood, barely able to move. A lot of them died in the desert and the ones that did survive, were having trouble adjusting to their new lives.

"Fae?" Dr. Dillamond knocked on her door. She wasn't even aware that he had been home. Hours must have passed by already. She opened the door and was greeted by the Goat's warm smile and tired eyes. "You must rest, dear. What are you even doing at this hour?"

Even as a grown woman, Dr. Dillamond still worried for her. "I'm just studying the Grimmerie. You'll never know when it might come in handy in the clinic."

"I remember you used to tell me that whenever I would find you with a tower of books back in school."

"Really?" she asked looking down at her feet.

"Oh Fae, I know how much you want your memories back but trust me dear, you are better off without them," he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I know. It will just hurt me to find out," she said, repeating the words Dr. Dillamond had told her many times before. "I understand why you're protecting me from them but I just can't help but feel frustrated. You don't know how not knowing anything about yourself feels like."

"Do you doubt anything I've told you?"

"No, it's not that it's just-" In her mind, she was fuming. He hadn't even told her anything. Her life was one large blank. "I can't help but think I was a horrible person before." Dr. Dillamond opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him. "Someone was trying to kill us when we left."

"Those men were trying to kill me and not you," he corrected, his lips curling into a frown. "Look Fae, you weren't a bad person. You were remarkable. The circumstances before were just hard and I can't risk anything to threaten you."

She nodded, then glanced up to him before he pulled her in a tight embrace. In an instant, her previous frustration was forgotten.

"Over the years, you have been like a daughter to me," he said as he pulled away. "You must understand my reasons for being so vague with our past."

She smiled. "Thank you, Doctor. For everything."

He looked at her and frowned. "And put your hair down."

Fae pulled the pencil out of her hair and shook it down. They said their goodnights and Fae went back to studying the Grimmerie.

.

.

Normally, Galinda could keep up with anyone in her designer high heels. She could run and not break a single sweat. It was just that Fiyero was doing his regular task of avoiding her a bit better today. If it weren't for the servants telling her that the King still remained within the castle, she would have guessed that he had fled Oz just to forget that they were married.

Galinda figured that his visit to Elphaba's grave made him extra hateful today. It had the same effect on her, as well. Although, her anger was for no one in particular. She couldn't hate Elphaba because they were friends and she couldn't hate Fiyero because she loved him.

Finally, she found him in his study. He was looking out in the window, reading some paperwork in the sunlight.

"Fiyero," she said, trying not to look winded.

He gave an exasperated sigh, not looking up from whatever he was reading. "What is it?"

"Er...I..." It was the first time he had replied to her in days. She looked around the room nervously. On the desk were more papers and a picture of a woman that wasn't her. "I haven't apologized to you about not telling you what Elphaba's favorite flowers were. I'm sorry."

He looked up to her with an amused expression before slamming the papers back on the desk, the picture frame shaking a little. "Funny. You didn't feel that way when you called her a slut in front of everyone years ago."

Galinda winced, the regret coming back to haunt her. She didn't want to blame herself for taking part in her bestfriend's death so she deflected it all away, getting mad at the wrong people. "I was angry and stupid then. Fiyero please-"

"You will not regard me so informally," he said coldly, glaring down at her. She took a step backwards in fear. "I am your king."

He fell back on his chair, continuing his initial plan of not speaking to her.

There was a hitch in her throat but she couldn't allow herself to cry. Instead, she straightened up and advanced towards him. Of course, Fiyero ignored her but she wouldn't deter. "I don't deserve to be treated like this. I'm your wife! And despite what we lack, I'm still here supporting you...and loving you."

He stood up suddenly. For a few tense moments, she waited until they faced each other. A humourless smile came to his features while his blue eyes blazed with anger. "You don't love me," he told her, his voice low and dangerous. "You love this - being a queen. That's what you've always wanted."

Unable to bear his gaze any longer, she looked down to her feet. Some time passed before Fiyero moved away and went back to his place by the window.

"I do love you," she whispered and she doubted that he heard her.

.

.

The Grimmerie always had a golden glow under the moonlight. It helped while reading late at night for she didn't have to waste the small supply of candles they had. This time however, it glowed an unnatural blue color as she casted the spell. Fae was dreading what the outcome would be - it was either the red ant on her desk would grow wings or she will. She desperately hoped for the former.

The light blinded her until she could no longer take it so she abruptly stopped the spell. There was only silence in the room. The little ant had already crawled away and she didn't feel any different.

"Didn't work," she muttered to herself as she inspected every small detail of the page. Where had she gone wrong? Her gestures were correct and she was pretty sure that she had pronounce the words right. Why didn't it work?

And then with a thud, a broom fell to the floor, startling her out of her thoughts. Frustration swirled within her chest. The spell didn't work and she couldn't even get the pathetic broom to stay. With a groan, she unhappily crossed the room to stow the damned thing away. She stooped down to pick it up and to her surprise, the broom wasn't there anymore.

Fae blinked. Her eyes were dry and heavy. Clearly, it was quite late into the night and her tired mind was playing tricks on her. The broom was a foot away, beneath the window. Before she could get to her feet, the broom leapt up in the air, knocking her down to her back. Ignoring the rainbow colors spinning in her vision, she sat up and what she saw made her jaw drop.

There, in the middle of her room, was the broom, floating in mid air. Somehow, she had accidentally made it fly. Her hand went to cover her mouth, not knowing whether to be impressed with herself or to be terribly irritated.

Slowly getting up, she extended a hand to touch, only to have it zoom across the room, knocking over some books. It glided around, seemingly to mock her. She swatted at it when it tried to push her and then she ran after it. The chase turned into a farce pursuit. The broom had a mind of its own and it was driving her crazy. For a moment, they stood together, at an impasse, until Fae lunged at it, pining it to the ground.

Her triumph was short-lived when the stupid thing started to rise from the ground, supporting her weight. _Impossible_ , she thought in incredulity. She was flying on an enchanted broomstick. Hovering around the room, she began to laugh at how amazing it was.

But then the stupid thing had to fly right out the window.

She screamed but the broomstick flew up so high that it was impossible for anyone to hear her. Fear for falling and breaking every bone in her body caused her to clutch on to the wood until her knuckles turned white.

The moon grew closer and closer to her face until she realized how beautiful it was. The feeling of the wind in her face was exhilarating. A spike of adrenaline surged through her veins, causing her heart to pound harder. It was a bit like falling, in the most thrilling way possible. While lost in the surreal moment, it slipped her notice that she had left the Badlands.

.

.

Fiyero dug his heels into his horse, urging it to gallop faster than it already was, northward. The hard wind whipped his face, blowing rain just slightly as his surroundings blurred out. What he so desperately wanted were peace and isolation. The amount of work to be done, together with his encounter with Galinda exhausted him.

As the trees grew denser, he that knew he was near the Gillikin border. The air around the forest was cool and clear, which was a blessing after riding in the rain. Deciding to let the horse rest, he dismounted and tied him to the nearest tree. The horse nuzzled his hand, probably asking him for food. He obliged and gave the stallion an apple. While the horse's interest was away, he trekked the short way up the hill.

Before he could reach his destination though, something stopped him, his heart dropping. There in the forest, he heard a woman singing just a small distance away. The soprano voice washed over him like the clear wind that surrounded the place. There were no words to the song, just a haunting melody that soared all over. It was wavering, yet perfectly controlled. It was so beautiful, so simple.

So Elphaba...

On shaking feet, he went towards the voice. She was dead and she has been for a long time, Fiyero realized that. The voice was just so entrancing and the tune so familiar that he couldn't help himself.

And then Fiyero saw her. A woman with long, raven hair, clad in black from head to toe. In her hands was a broomstick and it made him wonder if that was her choice of weapon while strolling at night. Her back was to him, but he knew the shape of her body too well. It was impossible but he just wanted to believe.

So with a trembling hand, he reached out his hand to touch her, hoping she wouldn't dissolve into the night air.

* * *

 **I forgot to point out that the title finally makes sense in the last chapter! Yeah Ouroboros...rebirth. Elphie has a new life or something like that. She was dead and then she woke up in the coffin (the horror). Fortunately, Dr. Dillamond accidentally gave her amnesia and a depigmentation.**

 **I am proud that this chapter is more on narrations. I hate writing long descriptions! But sweet Oz...we're catching up to the pre-written chapters. Once that happens, updates will be further apart. I'm saying sorry in advance.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before everything I want to apologize to everyone for the month with no updates. I was suddenly harrassed with a ton of school work.**

* * *

The broom landed her on an uneven hill of an unfamiliar place. The only thing she knew was that she was certainly in Oz, the land she and Dr. Dillamond had escaped from years ago. Suppressing the feeling of panic, Fae mounted off and started to look around. The night air was bitter with cold and the moon casted a light that made everything look glassy. The sound of the forest, quiet scratches and screeches, became louder without the wind in her ears.

For a heart-stopping moment, she thought she heard a rustling of leaves. She raised the broomstick in defense and took five steps forward, her legs shaking. It turns out that it was just a bird passing by. With a sigh of relief, she lowered the broom. She hadn't even been there for ten minutes and she had already fallen to pieces.

Fae walked, trying to figure out where she came from, her fingers clutched around the broom. It was evident that she was alone. Who in the right mind would stroll around the forest in the middle of the night anyway?

Her new environment sparked her curiosity. This was the land where she was born. Something was bound to be familiar and probably jog her memory. Uncertainty and fear lingered at the back of her mind, but she ignored them, walking forward. To calm herself, she started singing a soft tune that she had no idea where she had gotten from.

It was nice to finally see healthy trees and breath fresh air. It felt good to her lungs to break from inhaling dry and dusty air. Her voice had never been so free.

Fae was about to finish her song, when she felt a presence behind her. She jumped around, ready to strike with the broom, only to hit something with it. Her heart raced when she turned and found a man in front of her.

"Oz," the man groaned in pain, retreating his already bruising hand back. Elphaba kept her eyes on him, preparing a spell in her head in case he attacked. Their gazes met, her eyes blinking rapidly from nerves. His initial surprised expression turned into a look of disappointment and then finally curiosity. "Could you relax and put the broom down? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And why must you... lurk?"

He approached closer, causing her to step back. Out of the shadows of the trees, revealed a handsome young man around her age. He had bright blue eyes that glinted in the moonlight and a kind face that looked like it smiled and frowned too much. He towered over her but something about him just wasn't intimidating.

"Excuse me, my lady but you have a very beautiful voice. It almost made me believe my grandmother's old tales about fairies living in the forest and bewitching men," he said with a charmingly stupid smile. Fae thought he was probably used to girls falling prey to his attractiveness. "My name's Fiyero and I would really appreciate it if you put that thing down."

"Why should I?"

"Well for one thing this wouldn't be a fair fight since I don't have any weapons," he explained, lifting his arms and turning to show her that he wasn't lying. She relented but kept a firm hand on broom. "So are you lost or something?"

"Funny, I was wondering the same thing about you," she said as she angrily strode past him.

"I could help you out. My horse is right below this hill," Fiyero offered.

"No thanks," she scoffed. "My common sense advised me not to go with strangers who walk in the woods for leisure."

"Coming from someone who sings while strolling around with a broomstick in her hand. But seriously." He ran up in front of her, blocking her way. "Stranger? Me? Ridiculous." He chuckled and it annoyed her. Why does pretty boy think someone not knowing him was impossible?

"Well, if you're done laughing then I have go," she said before sidestepping him and stomping loudly away so he could get the idea that she wanted to be alone.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To be laughed at somewhere else," Fae retorted.

He called to her a few more times but she didn't turn back. All she wanted was to finally leave before someone else saw her wandering around. Thinking of the possibility that she would be stuck in Oz with Dr. Dillamond worrying back at home scared her. She couldn't sing to relieve her nerves this time. The last thing she wanted was to draw more attention to herself.

She set her gaze down on the broomstick. It wasn't floating anymore. How could she find her way home this time? In frustration, she threw the broom down on the grass and then gasped when someone took hold of her hand, sending a little spark of electricity towards her chest.

She whipped around to find the man - Fiyero. For a while, she stared at their joined hands, contemplating. It was strange how familiar the feeling was. There was nothing that insisted that she hasn't held it before. Slowly, she looked up to him. Fiyero was frozen in a scrutinizing glare. Their eyes finally met and they stood for a moment, until Fae drew her hand away.

"Your name," he choked out. "Can I know your name?"

Her wits fought with her heart at his simple request. This man might know her. He might know who she is and where her family was... He might know who E was. Ultimately though, her wits won the battle. "I- I'm afraid that I'm not supposed to give out my name to strangers."

"Oh," he said. He sounded so disappointed, so forlorn that she almost told him, just to see his annoying little smile again. "I could still help you find your way out. I assure you that I don't have any ulterior motives. I'm not a murderer on the run, a terrorist or anything like that." He paused. "Well, unless you're one then that changes everything."

She gave him an amused grin. "Do I look like a murderer or a terrorist?"

"I was going to say no but you're clad in black with a pretty mean-looking broomstick at your feet."

"Well," she said and then noticed the broomstick squirming on the ground. Before Fiyero could see magically modified broom, she picked it up and held with both hands. "Yeah, I guess I sort of do look suspicious."

"So do you need any help?"

She shook her head. The broom kept on fighting with her. It was only a matter of time before it started flying around and hitting people. "No, I know my way around, but thanks though."

Before Fiyero disappeared back to where he came from, he turned towards her. "Will I see you again?"

The broom stopped struggling in her hands as if it waited her answer. "I don't really know," she replied. What she said probably offended the crazed broom for it escaped her grasp and hit her on the head. Once she gathered it in her arms, Fiyero was gone.

"Let's go home," she told the broom sadly and it obeyed.

.

.

Fiyero rode back to Kiamo Ko in silence. A strong wind whipped, together with several leaves whipped his face as he hastily went through the thickets of trees. His grip on the reins tightened so much that his knuckles turned white. It was all he could do to still his traitorous heart.

At first when he saw the woman behind the beautiful voice, he thought that Elphaba came back to haunt him for remarrying. For a moment, he thought that he just imagined his encounter with the mysterious woman, but the bruise on his hand told him otherwise. She had her face, her eyes and her captivating voice. Even her irritability was there.

What was frustrating though was the fact that she wasn't green. It was all too surreal that he didn't know what to think. A woman who looked, act, and sang like his dead wife? Sounded like his mind trying to make up for his lost.

He even flirted with her and he probably sounded like the idiotic teenager he once was. Fairies bewitching men - that was the corniest thing he has ever said to a girl all his life. It was likely the reason why she was so guarded around him. She probably thought he was a worthless cad who would draw the attention of women who come by the woods.

What was even stranger than her resemblance to Elphaba, was that she didn't even know who he was. Everyone in Oz knew who he was.

With a tired yawn, he led his horse back to the stables and went inside the castle, careful not to disturb anyone. Just as he made his way up the stairs, his brother appeared from the shadows, looking like he had been waiting for some time.

"Where have you been?" Castien asked. He frowned at his brother. Being mothered by him was something he didn't need at that moment.

"Just out in the woods... to clear my head."

"You're the king now," he called out. "You can't just disappear in the middle of the night. Fiyero, we all thought something happened to you."

"Something did happen." Fiyero showed him the bruise on his hand which was turning into an ugly blue and gray color. "I met a girl and she didn't know who I was. I'm the king of the Vinkus for Oz sake!"

"Well, we'll try to get more pictures of you in newspapers."

"No Cas," he said, shaking his head, a distant smile on his face. "It was so crazy. She was crazy - singing and with a broom in her hand..." he trailed off, lost in his thoughts.

"So you left a mad girl running around the woods?" his brother questioned. "And you let her hit you?"

"You don't understand. There's nothing wrong with her. She-" Fiyero paused, thinking of the simplest way to express himself. Castien stood in front of him, his brows furrowed in confusion. He took a deep breath in and finally said, "She looks like Elphaba."

As soon as he mentioned her name, Castien's face blanched. His eyes were full of pain, but somewhere behind it, there was a sweetness at the memory. Fiyero knew that because that was what he felt too, every time he thought of the woman they both loved. His brother's feelings for Elphaba didn't bother him any more.

"She- she does?" he stammered.

He nodded. "Also, she sings and acts like her," he said, as he walked towards the study room, with Castien following behind. The sight of all the papers on his desk threatened to dampen his mood.

"And then what happened?"

DHe relayed their meeting to him, purposely leaving out the part when he held her hand. It was too confusing and it made his heart tear apart a little bit.

"Fiyero?"

With a subtle jump, Fiyero tore his gaze from his hand, which he didn't even notice he was staring at, and looked at his brother. A green envelope, accented with gold was in his hand.

"It's from the Emerald City. The Wizard is asking you to-"

He cut him off. "To implement the Animal banns. I know." He groaned. Under a mass of wasted papers and scribbles in his desk drawer, was a bundle of green letters signed by the Wizard of Oz. When their father was alive, the Wizard has written hundreds of letters to him. "I think the Wizard thinks I'm stupid enough to do whatever he wants. The last letter had a lot of big word that he probably thought would confuse me."

"What he doesn't know is that the thesaurus is your bedtime story." he said, chuckling, and Fiyero had to laugh at himself. It was true and he wrote great essays because of it.

After reading the letter, he crumpled it and threw it in the trash. The Wizard wanted to meet with him this time. Inside, Fiyero was alarmed at how persistent the Wizard was and he would have admired it. For the life of him, he just couldn't understand what the banns was for.

"As your most trusted advisor," Castien began. "I think you should go to the Emerald City and settle this once and for all."

"You know I can't do that," Fiyero whispered, looking at the frame sitting on his desk, that had a half-smiling green girl. "I promised Elphaba that I would keep the Animals safe."

Castien rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not saying you have to agree. I just think you should speak to him, explaining our part."

"What? he asked, holding out open palms. "That we can't allow the Animal banns because the it's princess' dying wish?"

"We won't allow the Animal banns because it's cruel and it steps on other areas of the law," he corrected him, folding his arms around his chest. "Animals have been mutilated and killed, Fiyero. If you can't convince the Wizard to relent, at least keep it outside the Vinkus."

Fiyero nodded. "Alright, but you must come with me. I don't know if I can do this without your help."

"Of course. I'll write to the Wizard," he replied, reaching for some paper, accidentally knocking over the picture frame. Castien fixed it up and stared at the woman. "Who knows? Maybe Elphaba's doppleganger lives there," he jested.

Fiyero forced a chuckle. The guilt that momentarily subsided came back to him. It made the blue diamond ring that hung from a chain around his neck grow heavier. He honestly did not know if he was glad to have met her or if he has to go back to his wife's grave with tons of flowers and apologize profusely.

But he knew one thing though - he had to meet her again.

.

.

The sun was barely starting to peek out of the terrain when Fae flew straight into her window and crashed on her bed. The quiet and stillness of her surroundings drove her mad in face of the surging adrenaline within her. With a hand placed over her chest, she took a breath of dry air and closed her eyes.

Was she really just in Oz? Did she actually fly on a broomstick?

The golden glow of the Grimmerie caught her attention as it sat open on her desk. She scurried towards the spell book, which was on a page about harvesting stomach acid. Fae quickly turned the page before the pictures grossed her out. Vomit should not be on her mind after flying. After a minute of rifling through the pages, she found the levitation spell.

Indeed, it was executed right. The incantations were said correctly as she recalled. What went wrong? She didn't want to animate objects, she wanted to help those poor Birds grow new wings.

As if the broom heard her thoughts and felt offended by being called an accident, it flew above her and dropped itself on her head. She grabbed it harshly and stared at it. "Well, at least this beats growing bat wings out of my back."

If brooms could smile, it was probably beaming.

Despite the dusty wind coming from outside, she kept the window open. The heat became unbearable. Sweat rolled down her body underneath her clothes. Usually, she could endure the weather but now, after a while of unstable flying, she just could not stand it. She pulled her hair into a bun at the top of her head. Fae didn't have any ties or ribbons but her hair was long enough to be knotted by itself.

"Fae?" Dr. Dillamond called, knocking on her door. "I heard a noise. Is everything alright in there?"

"I'm fine." She threw the broom behind her wardrobe and answered the door. "I was just talking to myself as usual."

He looked at her suspiciously. "You don't look so good. Have you been up all night again?" He took her silence as a yes. "Dear, I know you mean well but you must learn to put yourself above all this research."

"But-" How could she even start to explain the flying broom and her midnight trip to Oz?

"You can't help these Animals by overworking yourself," he said sternly. "And I've told you for the umpteenth time that you must put your hair down."

Fae frowned. "Doctor, my hair gets on my face when I work," she reasoned but he refused to listen to her. When Dr. Dillamond started to walk away, she stomped her foot on the floor like a petulant child. "What if I cut my hair very short? I'm sure no one will recognize me when-"

"No!" he exclaimed, his hooves raised. "I mean, your hair is fine the way it is."

"Then why can't I put it up?"

He hesitated. "Fae-" Dr. Dillamond let out a deep breath and gave her a small smile. "Let's just talk about this over breakfast."

Fae felt a flush of shame. She couldn't believe that she got angry at Dr. Dillamond because she wanted to style her hair.

"We don't have to. I'm fine, it's just hair anyway. I'll put it back down." She pulled her hair out of the knot and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Once everything was done, she took a seat next to Dr. Dillamond, who was enjoying a cup of coffee and reading a thick book. She poured herself a cup and gagged at the bitter taste. The caffeine was desperately needed by her sleep-deprived body.

She could be going back to Oz, trying to figure out who she really was. She could find out why she couldn't put her hair down or know her full name. Heck, she could even go back to studying the grimmerie for a memory spell.

Yet she sat there, drinking coffee which she didn't even like.

"You seem quiet," Dr. Dillamond observed. "If you really want a haircut then I'll let you. But it should still reach your back."

"It's not just my hair, Doctor. You don't understand-"

Suddenly, somebody a desperate knock came from their front door. They stood up hurriedly. It wasn't unusual for their neighbors to come barging in for an emergency, Fae only grew wary because sometimes she didn't know who they were. The Badlands was starting to get overpopulated. It took a second for the Animals outside to realize it was unlocked and then they bursted right in, carrying a wounded Swan with them.

"What happened?" Dr. Dillamond asked, getting them to lay the patient down on the sofa.

"This guy just got here, flying through the desert with one wing. Poor thing..." a Bear said, knitting her paws together.

Fae dared to move closer, taking in every gruesome detail of the mutilated bird. Where his right wing should have been was a distorted bone, looking very infected. Blood and grime covered the white feathers. What was worse was the look of terror on the Swan's face as he found the strength to recount the tragedy.

"M-my family," he managed to wheeze out. "There's still back there. On the way to the Emerald City! You must help them!"

Dr. Dillamond tried to calm him down but the Swan kept thrashing about, hurting himself in the process. It was very sad really - how desperate he looked. Fae wiped her tears and silently uttered a sleeping spell, knocking out the Swan in seconds. He deserved rest, she figured.

Moments later, Dr. Dillamond had him bandaged and resting in his own room. The next day, he will be moved to the clinic, where several other injured Animals stayed.

"I wish we could save the others as well," Dr. Dillamond said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "This is too much."

Fae nodded. "I know."

The grief etched on the Swan's face haunted her. More and more Animals were being killed in Oz everyday. Just the mere thought of it made her sick to her stomach.

Feeling lightheaded, Fae stumbled to her room, shutting the door behind her as gently as possible. Before she could turn around, the broom came up and harrassed her, tickling her face. "Stop it," she ordered, swatting at it.

To her surprise, it did as she said and calmed down. Now steadily levitating in mid-air, Fae took it and headed back to the closet to stow it away. Again, it started acting out and began twisting in her grip.

The idea struck her as she wrestled with the broom. She froze over and the broom must have sensed it, stopping all movements and just floating in front her. Her heart hammered in her chest with anxiety. She grabbed the broom and clutched it closer to her chest closer, her wide-eyed gaze faraway.

The fate of all those Animals rested literally in her hands.

* * *

 **Go Elphaba! Save those Animals!**

 **And...um I'm sorry again for the super irregular posting schedule.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Because I haven't posted anything in ever, here are two chapters! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Gray clouds loomed over the Emerald City, threatening to pour rain any second. Fiyero eyed the city with dead eyes. The awestruck feeling that came whenever he visited no longer came. Although the city held fond memories, he stopped caring for it since the banishment of the Animals.

Together with his brother, Fiyero entered the palace in haste. Several people bowed before him but he did not have time to greet them. They continued on towards a large chamber, where a long table of polished wood and several chairs sat in the middle of the room. Castien had it arranged that the meeting would not be held in the main chamber. Fiyero did not find the Ozhead humourous the last time.

"Finally, you've arrived," the Wizard of Oz said, standing to welcome them.

With all the intimidating dignity he could muster, Fiyero approached and took a seat. Castien, who sat beside him, gave him a reassuring look. He knew Fiyero was never confident with meeting with other leaders.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice a monkey bringing them a glass of water until Castien pointed it out. "Look, he even has a jacket," his brother said with a large grin on his face. Fiyero made a mental note to get his brother a pet for Lurlinemas. They never had one growing up. It was always just them and their music classes.

Fiyero's gaze followed the monkey, transfixed at how well-trained it was. _Why would the Wizard_ , _who hates Animals, keep and train a monkey?_

Throughout the meeting, he fought hard to keep his composure. Anger swirled within his heart, threatening to spill out. His fists balled up tightly at his sides, knuckles turning white. If it weren't for Castien, who managed to stay calm and collected, he would probably have punched the Wizard of Oz straight in his _wonderful_ face.

As a result of his inner battle, his mind only absorbed half of what the Wizard said. Frankly, he lost him two minutes into whatever garbage he was spewing out.

"Your Majesty, you must understand how economically helpful this is," he said, his voice as annoyingly cheerful as ever.

Fiyero blinked the boredom out of his eyes. "Oz is doing fine without it. The Animals in the Vinkus comprises a large part of the working-class. They are as hard-working as people are. With the Animal banishment, my people will be forced to suffer."

Castien spoke up before Fiyero could say anything else. "What we mean, your Ozness, is that we do not understand your purpose in all this. You know all our reasons why we could not allow this but we do not know of yours."

The Wizard chuckled. What in Oz he found amusing was beyond Fiyero. "Have you seen Chistery?" he asked them.

They shook their heads. The Wizard called over the monkey, who ran in enthusiastically. Chistery stopped in front of Fiyero, his hand extended. It took Fiyero a moment to realize that he wanted to shake hands. Castien laughed, catching the monkey's attention. Chistery went over and shook Castien's hand as well.

"Chistery is my monkey servant," the Wizard explained. Fiyero's gaze shot up. "The first successful experiment."

Fiyero's eyes widened, his heart racing in his chest. He looked at the monkey more carefully. It gave him an energetic grin behind sullen eyes. _No, it can't be. It's impossible._ "E-experiment?"

The Wizard nodded. "Currently, we are attempting to tame a variety of Animals. We have Birds, Lions-"

"Your monkey was a Monkey?" Fiyero questioned, not caring if he sounded childish. Anger clouded his vision, blurring out the room around him.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "Now, he's still an Animal. A normal monkey wouldn't even know how to-"

"You turn Animals into simple-minded creatures," Castien stated, giving a voice to his brother's raging thoughts.

Fiyero stood up, glaring down at the Wizard. "If you think I would agree to this - that I would subject my people to this, then you're not as wonderful as the people of Oz thought you to be."

"Excuse me, _your Majesty_ but are are you going against the proclamation of the Wizard of Oz?"

Silence followed. Fiyero contemplated, his eyes to the floor. Castien went up to him and nodded reassuringly.

"Yes," he replied finally.

.

.

At nightfall, Fae's thoughts ran over her plans. Getting the information she needed from the Swan was the easiest part. Avis was his name, as she found out. Speaking to patients was never her favorite job, but she just had to do it.

They were captured in Gillikin two days ago, when they had been travelling to the Vinkus, the only place in Oz where the Animals were free. The flock planned to fly towards the Badlands but unfortunately, only one escaped after being severely maimed. The vision of all the blood still made her shudder.

She lit a candle to study the map one last time. The captor would take the path through the Vinkus in order to get to the Emerald City. At least her search was narrowed down slightly. She hoped that she would be lucky enough to not use magic to locate the birds. In that case, she brought the Grimmerie with her.

When the lights from the neighborhood died out, she clutched the broom in her hand, threw the window open and flew. Dr. Dillamond would not approve of what she would be doing, but the nagging feeling engraved on her mind was too intense to bury.

They all have to be saved.

Strong wind battered her face, her hair whipping her. The thrill of flight had worn off from the first time. The only thing Fae felt was determination. She kept the image of all those dying Animals back home in her mind in order to keep going.

Soon, she spotted the forest. It was almost like the broom knew what she was thinking. It took her down to an almost hidden area, covered with large trees and bushes. The Birds were nowhere in sight. Fae had hoped that she wouldn't resort to using the Grimmerie's magic but she was losing time.

A vial of Avis' blood hung around her neck. With a spell, she could use it to help find the the exact location of the others. She took the book from her bag and flipped through the pages. It was annoying how bookmarks didn't work on the Grimmerie. The pages would randomly shuffle every time it was opened.

The blood started emitting a faint silver glow. When the magic died down, it tugged at her neck, pulling her forward. She followed where the vial took her until the sound of a carriage sounded out in the forest.

There they were, Avis' flock and they weren't alone either. Bird of different kinds were cramped into a rusty cell pulled by two horses. Men in green and gold uniforms yelled at them, one occasionally whipping those who cried. It was a terrible sight.

She ran in front of the horses. "Hey!" Fae cursed herself for not thinking of a better introduction.

"Miss, if you please, you must move away," the man holding the reigns said. "These are prisoners of the Wizard of Oz."

"They are not prisoners of anyone," she said, keeping her voice deep and even. "I demand you to release them!"

"They are in violation of the Animal banishment law. Trust me miss, they will cause you trouble if ever you encounter them."

"And what sort of trouble will you find these helpless Animals in?" she questioned. "This law is oppressing their rights as-"

He chuckled. "They are Animals. They don't have rights."

She clicked her teeth in annoyance. It was too troublesome to waste her time, casting spells on them but they gave her no choice. She uttered a combustion spell and sent the flame towards the wheel. The two panicked and tried to put the fire out. The man with the whip ran towards her but the broom rose and pulled her up, hovering over the cage.

"A witch!" The man with the whip whirled around and snarled at her. "Arrest her!"

Fae was about to use a combat spell on them when a familiar voice below her said, "A supposedly honorable Gale Forcer raising his voice to a lady? What would the Wizard say about that?"

She flew downwards, her broom almost hitting Fiyero again. What was he doing here?

"Your majesty." The men bowed.

Her head throbbed with confusion and adrenaline. _Your majesty?_ It didn't make any sense.

"Are you alright?" Fiyero asked, that pathetically charming smile gracing his lips.

"W-what?" she asked. She pointed to the carriage. "Do you not see the huge cage of Birds? How could I be alright?"

He looked up and nodded. "Don't worry. I'll take care of this."

The two guards trembled slightly as he approached. It was funny because there wasn't anything intimidating about him. Fiyero's movements were far too relaxed, reminding her of an obnoxious pure-bred cat.

"What is your business here?" he asked, surprising her with the sudden change in the tone of his voice.

"My king, it is the Wizard's orders that these Animals are to be arrested and brought to the palace urgently. They are in violation of the law."

"You are in Vinkun territory. The Animal banishment law is not recognized here. So unless _you_ want to be arrested, I recommend that you release these Animals at once."

"My king-"

"I said," He raised his voice. There was so much confidence in the way he spoke that Fae finally understood why the guards were intimidated. "release them."

The guards stumble and then shakingly opened the cage. Fae found herself staring at the man - Fiyero. _King Fiyero._ What he did amazed her. This was the man who fought for the Animals. He was the ruler of the only province where everyone lived equally and safely.

Another man went up to Fiyero. He was taller but they looked - no, acted so similar that Fae would bet all the money she didn't have that they were brothers. She turned away from them and went towards the Animals and saw a little one with a red slash on her beak.

She knelt down slowly, hoping not to frighten the child. Under her breath, she muttered a spell, carefully tracing the wound with her fingers. It was gone in seconds and the girl beamed at her shyly.

"Fly now," she ordered them all, passing a map over to them. "Take the route highlighted on the map. You'll reach the town in a day. The others will help you."

"T-thank you for helping us, Miss," a Swan said. "Er...has someone named Avis arrived?"

She smiled weakly, not having the heart to tell them that Avis lost a wing. "He was wounded, but he's recovering now."

The Birds wasted no time. After expressing their gratitude to the king, they were off. Fae watched them, smiling to herself as they faded into the horizon.

"So," Fiyero said, causing her to jump a little. "We meet again."

"You never told me that you were a king."

He chuckled. "Well, you never even told me your name. Fiyero Tiggular, by the way."

She nodded. "Your Majesty."

He opened his mouth as if to say something but hesitated. Instead, he gestured towards the man who had been speaking to him. "That is my brother. Castien, come meet the lady."

The King's brother walked over to them. He smiled at her with kind eyes. "It's a pleasure, Miss…?"

"My name is Fae." What was she doing? Giving out her name wasn't part of the plan.

"I thought you didn't introduce yourself to strangers?" Fiyero asked.

Honestly, Fae didn't know why she had done that herself. Castien did not seem to be like Fiyero. There was something about him that made her comfortable.

"Fiyero," Castien said. He turned towards his brother. "You met her in the middle of the night in the forest. Why would she trust you?"

"Fair enough." Fiyero smiled at her again. "What was that town you were talking with the Birds about? Some sort of secret terrorist camp?"

She chuckled. "You still think I am a terrorist?"

"Not really but you are very mysterious, Fae." The way he said her name melted her heart. "What was the town you were telling the Animals about?" he repeated.

"In the Badlands."

"You mean the rumours are true? Animals are crossing the desert to go there?" Castien asked.

She nodded. Castien's expression tightened as he continued to scrutinize her, as if he was judging whether or not she could be trusted. From the way the brothers acted, Fae deduced that Castien was Fiyero's advisor.

"And you've been there? How could you even-"

"You're a witch!" Fiyero said, cutting his brother off. "You healed the little Swan kid and you set the wheels to flames. You were flying! How did you do that?"

She shrugged. "Natural talent, I guess," she said. Dr. Dillamond once told her that sorcery was rare in Oz. Getting herself into trouble in a foreign place was the worst possible situation she could think of. "But I don't like being called a witch."

"That's what you do then? You fly around Oz, saving Animals?" Fiyero asked.

"This would be the first time but that is what I intend to do."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Heavy rain would come soon and if she didn't go, she would have to stay in the forest. The alternative would be flying in the storm and risk getting struck by lightning. Fae was about to bid the brothers farewell when she realized that they were no longer in front of her.

Castien had pulled Fiyero aside. They look like they were discussing something important. Finally, Fiyero nodded and approached her.

"Castien suggests we take this conversation back to the castle, if it is alright with you, Miss Fae."

"No. I have to go back to-"

"How?" Fiyero swiped the broomstick from her hands but it shook around his grip until he was forced to let go. The broom flew back, almost hugging her. She could practically hear the broom complaining. "I'm guessing that you're using that magical broom of yours to fly back and forth from the Badlands to here. Rather than being stuck in the horrible weather, I am inviting you to stay in the castle as my guest."

"I don't think I should."

"We fight for the same side here, Fae. The Animals mean a lot to me and I would appreciate it if you speak with me about this." He took her hand, his eyes imploring.

It was a futile battle. Fiyero had a power over her as if his words were interlaced with hypnotizing magic. She couldn't even remember agreeing, only finding herself being escorted inside the carriage by the king of the Vinkus.

.

Rain pelted them as soon as they stepped out. The occasional strikes of lightning illuminated the castle enough for Fae to know that it was almost impossibly tall and quite old. Servants led them inside a grand room with a roaring fireplace as a center point.

The amount of people fussing over them was enough to give her a whiplash. They brought them towels, food, drinks and several other things that Fae's tired mind stopped comprehending.

"Leave us," Fiyero commanded.

The servants exited through the various doors on the left and right of the chamber. As they did, Fae observed Fiyero. He acted differently towards people beneath him. Fae would have thought that this was how he really was but once everyone was gone, he smiled and said, "I'm sorry but they kind of suffocate me."

"Fiyero's mother likes keeps him surrounded with servants and bodyguards," Castien explained.

They were half-brothers. Somehow, it did not surprise her. Castien must have been an illegitimate son of the former king. He looked older than Fiyero but no more than a few years.

Castien didn't seem to like her presence. His wary gaze told her as much, especially before he left the room, claiming to check on something important.

"Anyway, can you tell me about the Badlands? How safe is it?

"It's a wasteland but of course no one will hurt them there. Actually, it's more dangerous travelling the desert, but since they can fly they should be safe."

"How about those who can't?"

"On foot, it would take weeks." Fae recalled those gruelling days six years ago, crossing the scorching heat of the impassable desert. "The luckier ones arrive wounded and dehydrated."

Fiyero winced. He then proceeded to ask about her - her powers, her job back at the town. She answered the questions honestly. Fae did not trust him completely, but she knew better than to lie to a king in his own home.

"Do you have family? A husband perhaps?"

Her thoughts went to the blue diamond ring engraved with two letters. Did she have a husband? The question frustrated her every time she thought of it. Even though Dr. Dillamond filled the role of her father, the unanswered question still remained.

"I don't. I live with...I guess, he's sort of like my father, but he's a Goat." She recalled that Dr. Dillamond was being chased around the Vinkus. If she mentioned his name, she might get him into trouble.

"I have a proposition for you, Fae. Well, I haven't really discussed it with my brother in detail but I'm sure he would support the idea."

"What is it?"

Instead of the usual charming smile, Fiyero's lips curled into a serious frown, but his blue eyes smiled for him, sparkling with determination.

"Work for me," he said. "Since you are skilled in sorcery, you can fly around Oz and help us rescue trapped Animals. In exchange, you shall be paid handsomely...and stay at Kiamo Ko, as our guest."

"I-I don't think I should. The Animals back home need me."

"The Animals here need you more."

"I-I have to think about it. You're telling me to leave my home here."

Fiyero gave her the warmest of smiles. "I completely understand," he said. "But please, think of it. They- the Animals need to be saved."

That night she tossed and turned in bed, even though it was the comfiest she had ever been. The large room had an equally large four poster bed. Everything about the castle was beautiful. There was just something about it that unsettled her - the eerie feeling that she had been there before.

.

Fiyero almost refused to let her go back by herself. Fae had to assure him that flying on a broomstick was no danger, which most likely did not do anything to settle his nerves. Actually, it was nice to have someone like him worry about her like that. Her wildest thought couldn't have imagined it - a king worrying about her. It sounded like a fairytale.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"You look like you're sending off your kid to school."

"Or war," he said miserably. "Just promise me, whatever your answer is, come back and tell me in person. I want to know if you're safe."

"That's just dumb. So when I come back here to tell you that I refuse, I have to go back in the desert again."

"Please Fae?"

She blinked. "Er… I-I guess." How did it come to this? Being reduced to a stammering idiot by a handsome king with a way with words.

As she flew over the desert, she pondered upon her options. She could stay in the Badlands or choose to take Fiyero's offer. Fae had the feeling that Dr. Dillamond wouldn't like the idea of the latter. But staying in Oz meant that she could find out who she was and what her life was like. Helping the Animals while getting paid was only a plus. That was something that Dr. Dillamond could never understand.

What happened six years ago in Oz had something to do with her her and she knew it. It wasn't like what he's been telling her.

Like she expected, the window to her room was closed, so she decided to come through the front door and prayed she could explain everything to the Goat. But as she opened the door and saw Dr. Dillamond's disappointed expression, her hope flew out of the window.

"You've been to Oz, haven't you?"

"Doctor, let me explain-"

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear? You are not to go back there, you understand me?"

It was like her blood boiled with all the anger she had suppressed all these years.

"No, I don't, okay?" she snapped. "Look, it doesn't matter. I went to the Vinkus to help those Birds. Have they arrived?"

"Of course," he said. "They told me about this girl who used magic to help set them free. Fae, if anyone else saw you doing that-"

"Well, someone did see me and he's the ruler of the Vinkus. He's also offered me a job to help save the Animals."

"Ruler? The king? Tell me you didn't meet the prince."

"You mean Castien?" she asked.

"No… Fiyero."

Fae froze at the mention of his name.

"F-Fiyero's the king. Why do you ask? Does this have anything do with my memories?"

"No!" he shouted quickly, earning a suspicious glare from Fae. "You can't be associated with them. The Tiggulars are trouble. This job Fiyero offered you is not safe. I'm begging you, not to take it."

Fae eyed him. Dr. Dillamond looked genuinely afraid.

"Why then? Why can't I go and help out the Animals when I'm the only one capable of doing so?

His gaze softened, only agitating her further. "I'm just keeping you safe…"

 _Safe from what?_

Fae clenched her fist and ran to her room. She knew she was acting like a petulant child not getting her way but she kept her mouth shut for so long. Her life was like one big rhetorical question.

"Eighteen years of my life are blank and yet you can't tell me anything? Next you claim that you're just protecting me when you've telling me that we escaped because of you and not me. Don't treat me like I'm an idiot." she mumbled under her breath.

She magically locked the doors. She started throwing her things in her bag. The broom hovered over her, pointing out things she could miss. Finally, it rested over her desk, the matching blue diamond ring and necklace sparkled below it.

"Open the door, Fae. Let's talk about this."

Fae was beyond being reasoned out with. Talking would never make her feel any better. She needed to do things her own way.

As took the jewelry in the hands, the broom swept her into the air. Fear flooded her chest as she hurled towards the closed window, but instead of glass shattering around her, she felt the wind on her face.

* * *

 **So a little Ever After made it in here. Virtual cookies to the one who could point it out.**

 **It was really hard for me to justify whatever Dr. Dillamond is doing because in The Moon that Embraces the sun, Dr. Dillamond's equivalent, a shaman lady, didn't really have a reason for not telling the lead character anything. Basically, Dr. Dillamond just wants to keep Elphaba safe because he knows that if someone finds out that she's alive, evil fish face Morrible will kill her. That's why he changed her name and told her to keep her hair down (she has a tattoo of the Ouroboros on her neck that only the wives of royalty have).**

 **Next chapter will be in Castien's point of view because he's a cute cinnamon roll who loves monkeys. Please review this chapter and the next!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I posted two chapters today so if you accidentally skipped the last one, go back and read it so everything will make sense. Also, we're half-way through the story! Hooray!**

* * *

"You're back early."

Castien looked at Fae, who seemed uncomfortable with the number of guards surrounding her. He couldn't blame the guards for being alarmed though. The woman looked like she had flown into a sand storm, which was very likely.

"Yeah," she said. "Could you tell them that I'm not here to assassinate the king? Honestly, I was just here yesterday."

The guards continued to eye her with suspicion until he gestured them to leave.

"I take it that you're accepting the proposal," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm here because I heard you threw great parties."

He frowned as he scanned her. It didn't seem like she brought a lot of things. Aside from the flying broom, she had a simple bag slung over her shoulder. She didn't look worthy of the guards' caution. "You know, the way you talk will eventually get you killed."

She laughed and Castien's heart lurched. Fiyero wasn't lying when he told her that she was so much like Elphaba. Honestly, Castien didn't know how to feel about it. The only thing he was very sure about was that he was sorely missing her and it pained him every time he saw Fae and not see green skin.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Tucking her long hair behind her ears, she approached him, her eyes instantly void of humor. "You know, I don't think you like me that much."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine." she said, cutting him off. "I'm a stranger with magic. I practically have a glowing danger sign on my head."

Fae looked down on her magic broom, blinking rapidly. He knew that look from Elphaba. If it was the same for all girls, he didn't know. For Elphaba though, it meant she was stressed about something. "How about you? Are you okay?"

"Me?" she asked. "How could I not be okay?"

He shrugged. "You seem unsettled about something."

"Nothing." She paused. Castien sensed an internal battle on whether she should tell him her problem or not. "It's really no big deal. I lost something on the way here. Just some jewelry."

"Jewelry?" There was something laughable about how Fae, who dressed in worn black dresses and acted so unladylike, owned jewelry.

"Hey, even poor people can have jewelry without stealing."

"I wasn't judging." Without the title of a prince, Castien was one of those poor people himself. He knew how much little things meant and if Fae was worrying about jewelry she probably lost in the middle of her flight from the Badlands, it was a big deal.

But he couldn't really bring himself to comfort her since they weren't friends. She just looked like the dead woman he loved.

"Fiyero is somewhat busy today," he told her. "He has a meeting with the General."

"General?"

The Vinkus was in a very tight spot right now. With Fiyero's refusal to the Wizard's demands, they were anticipating every move that would be thrown at them. The look on Fae's face told him that she expected him to elaborate but he wasn't going to tell the strange woman about their plans.

"I'll ask a servant to show you to your room." Castien started to walk away. "Thank you for accepting the job. The Vinkus owes you."

There were no words exchanged after that. As he left her alone in the room, he half-expected her to call out his name or at least bid him goodbye. Elphaba never let him have the last word back then. He smiled at his fond memories but frowned as he remembered one fundamental thing.

Fae wasn't Elphaba.

As he was about to turn to a corner, a gentle humming reached his ears. He paused in his tracks, chills going down his spine, his heart racing at the familiar tune. The feeling of being useless every time he remembered her was hardly bearable. For a minute, he thought that Elphaba came back to haunt him but then he remembered that Fiyero said that Fae sang exactly just like Elphaba.

He hurriedly walked away, deciding to take the long route towards the office where the meeting was taking place just to make sure his mind was alright before he went back to work. His hands felt like the needed to do something - to be useful. He lifted a hand up and traced the stone walls as he walked while he shoved his other hand in his pocket.

By the time he got to the area, his mind had been cleared up. He straightened, putting a confident smile on his face and entered the room.

"Prince Castien, it's nice to have you back," General Voss said in his usual politeness. His graying hair and the several lines on his face contradicted his large, muscular body. He knew that the general would be retiring soon, but his service meant a lot to the Vinkus. "I'm afraid that I was just about to leave."

"It's alright, General. I'm sure Fiyero will tell me everything."

He nodded a goodbye and turned to Fiyero who sighed tiredly.

"Cas, if I keeled over, you'll take good care of the Vinkus, right?" Fiyero joked, taking the crown off his head.

Whatever humorous reply Castien had wanted to throw back to his brother instantly dried up in his throat when he got a good look of him. Fiyero ran his hand through his disheveled hair while the other was noisily tapping his pen on the desk, leaving thin scratches on the wood.

"Anyway, Fae's here. I asked someone to take her to her room. Still the west wing tower, right?"

"Yeah. It's the only place Galinda doesn't go to anyway."

"You're going to hide Elphaba's doppelganger from Galinda?"

"I just don't want them meet, okay? Madame Morrible works for the Wizard and if Galinda lets it slip that we hired someone to help save Animals all around Oz then we'll be in jeopardy."

"You have a point." Castien never really got over how his little brother, who used to hate thinking above everything, now took everything into account. "We should brief Fae about that. What's our story anyway? I mean, we don't usually let strange people stay at the castle."

Fiyero shrugged. "She's some sort of advisor? Maybe your assistant?"

He nodded. Disguising Fae as his assistant gave her a reason to why she followed them around.

"I got word about refugee Animals in the village having trouble speaking," Castien said. "Do you think Fae could help?"

Lately, there had been issues with the Animals being tortured to the point that they resort to their simple-minded counterpart's sound. It was so horrible that Castien could feel Elphaba fuming in her grave.

"Well, she did mention something about helping Animals get back to their feet...er hooves."

Fiyero looked out the window, thinking hard like he was trying to remember something. There were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. The mountain of papers on his desk signified another all-nighter for him. It was a pitiful sight. Fiyero may be the king but he was still his little brother.

"By the way," Fiyero said, his gaze snapping up to meet his brother's. "I'm going to be busy looking over these plans. Could you show Fae around the castle for me?"

The bright tone of Fiyero's voice made Castien's eyes narrow in warning. "Yero, this woman is an employee and not our guest," he explained. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can't treat her this way just because she looks like Elphaba."

"Well, are you not being nice to her just because she looks like Elphaba but isn't?"

An unfamiliar shade of apathy iced over Fiyero face as he forcefully shrugged his hand off his shoulder.

"I'm just suggesting that we should be at least a little bit wary about her. I mean, how would she have known magic? For all we know, she could be an undercover agent for the Wizard."

"She's not!" he snapped and the frustration in his voice surprised both of them. "I'm sorry. Just do this for me, alright?"

"Yero," he whispered, pleading with him to see reason. "We don't know her well. That's all I'm saying."

There was a long silence between them. The diminutive act of defiance drew unease into Castien's chest. He didn't understand why Fiyero was acting that way. No matter how similar Fae was to Elphaba, she could never be her. Fiyero might think that he knew the woman but Castien knew that he should keep his guard up.

It was best to let Fiyero cool down in situations like this. The stress of being a newly crowned king was most likely overwhelming him. Castien decided to exit the room and leave him alone for a while.

As he opened the door, Fiyero called out to him. "This is an order from your king, Castien. You have no choice but to follow me."

.

Instead of doing his regular job, going to meetings or looking over the paperwork that Fiyero would be signing, he was here, deigning himself to a lowly position of a tour guide. Castien hated the sound Fae's stomping boots as he showed her around the castle. How was she going to save a bunch of captured Animals if she was this loud? Fiyero must have been out of his mind when he decided to hire her.

There was a chill in the air when they entered the courtyard. The sky was filled with gloomy clouds indicating that it will rain soon. The wind blew against them, causing a shiver to go down his back. He wrapped his arms around himself to fight the cold.

"Let me help," Fae said, breaking the silence.

With a languid hand gesture, Fae willed the wind around them to gently caress them instead of the biting cold they had experienced. It was amazing how powerful she was. Even Elphaba couldn't do that…or never had a chance to prove that she could.

"Is that better?" she asked.

He nodded. "Hmmm..."

"So, why isn't Fiyero here?" she asked.

Her desperate need for conversation irritated Castien. He preferred just going about in silence

"King," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

He let out a breath. "You will address my brother formally. He is the king of the Vinkus."

"Alright," she said, lifting her hands in defeat. "What kept his Majesty busy?"

"That is solely royal business," he replied as he walked ahead of her. "Only a simpleton would think that I would simply offer anyone information like that."

Suddenly, Fae stopped walking. He glanced back to see what was keeping her and found her looking down on her feet "If you really hate showing me around then you could leave. I don't mind." she said, not looking up.

"Fiyero ordered me to give you a tour of the castle so that's what I'm doing."

"Look, you don't have to put up with me. I'll tell the king that you've done what he said so just go."

"I may not like doing this. Oz knows I have more important things to do than show a witch around the castle but I'm not lying to Fiyero." _I'm certainly not getting orders from you._

"You're saying I'm wasting your time?" She finally looked up, glaring at him as the cold came back to assault him. Fae probably lifted the spell to irritate him further.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying."

Her eyes grew darker as she continued to glare at him. For a second, he saw Elphaba in her place. She had the same angry look that could make anyone run for their lives. He felt himself choke up and then he felt angry at himself for being upset.

A mess of black passed by him. The feeling of the past coming back to him was overwhelming but still he followed her as she stormed back inside.

"Where are you going?" Castien asked, keeping his voice as even as possible.

"I don't want to waste your time, your highness." She bowed in a mocking gesture.

"Hey! Come back here!" he yelled after her. This was ridiculous and unfair. The woman irritated him beyond possible levels. How could he even get her to understand that she can't just walk around acting and looking like the dead woman he loved? "Oz! Why do you have to be so-"

She turned back to face him, striding forward furiously. "So what? Stupid? Irritating?"

 _So like Elphaba,_ hecorrected her in his mind.

"I'm not going to stay here and take all your crap. I'm through with all this!"

There was an explosion of light behind him followed by a loud boom of thunder. Castien barely registered a tree coming towards him. He closed his eyes and covered his face as he waited for it to crush him. Second, probably minutes later, he opened his eyes and found the tree levitating a mere inch away from his nose.

"Move!" Fae shouted, her arms held out in front of her.

Breath slowly returned to Castien's lungs and he took a large step sidewards. The tree gently landed a few meters beside him.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault." She collapsed on the ground, burying her face in her hands. "I thought this stopped. I thought I could control myself."

"Wha-"

She looked up to him. To his surprise, her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "I am so sorry," she repeated. "I almost killed you."

And just like that…

Something cracked within his chest under the pressure of her agitated apology, washing over together with the harsh chill of the rainy weather. His reflexes told him to kneel down in front of her and assure her that everything was alright. But his mouth moved wordlessly, discovering the his voice was lost in his throat.

He looked at the tree and then back at Fae, who looked like a mess. She wasn't crying but seeing her in turmoil on the ground reminded him of the times whenever Elphaba would lose control over her own magic.

"You're right for not trusting me. I'm leaving. Tell Fiye- tell the King that-"

"You're not going anywhere." Rain started pelting them. For a moment, he didn't know what to do. Harsh weather wasn't a common thing in the Vinkus before. With his arms raised in front of his eyes, he took hold of her trembling hand and pulled her up. "Maybe inside. Come on."

Her damp hair framed her pretty pale face. Looks were never on his criterion for attraction, but he knew that Fae was very beautiful. Elphaba was too and only idiots would think otherwise.

They made their way back to inside the castle. A servant handed him towels before he promptly thanked her. On the other side of the room, Fae stood quietly, her eyes set on her hands, looking at them with disdain. Her brows furrowed as if she was debating whether or not to chop her hands off. She clenched her hands into a fist, her knuckles turning white.

Staring at her ridiculous expression triggered an old habitual reaction. His anger and then later pity was replaced by a sense of comfort and ease. "Ouch," he said, not really thinking before dropping the towel on her head.

His eyes widened when he remembered that only a few moments ago, they were angry at each other and that they weren't even friends.

Thankfully, she seemed to only realize that she wasn't alone at that moment. "Huh? What?"

"Er...that's what your fingers said. They said ouch," he said, causing her to raise an eyebrow in question. "Because you've been holding your hands in a tight fist and it's cutting off the blood circulation…" He stopped his rambling.

Fae unclenched her hands and laughed, the small amount of embarrassment he felt evaporated as she did so. He used to say the strangest things just to make Elphaba smile when she was sad. Maybe other women weren't so different?

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, her head down. "I have this habit of letting my emotions control me. I swear, if you let me keep the job then it won't happen again."

He only heard half the things she had said. His mind went back to the moment where the tree floated right in front of his face. Suddenly, he felt a sudden curiosity about the woman in front of him.

"So how do you know magic?" he asked. "Did you study sorcery?"

She thought for a moment as if she wasn't sure of what to answer him. Her eyes glazed over sadly. "No, I just do. I guess I've never not known it. It's like a second heartbeat. Strange but natural at the same time." She looked up from whatever it was on her feet that she found so interesting and asked, "Did you get that?"

He smiled at her answer. Her words were something out of an old book. "No, but do you usually talk in poetry?"

Fae crossed her arms and chuckled. "I know I'm strange. You don't have to rub it in."

The funny thing was, Castien didn't find her strange at all - in that instance anyway. She was not only skilled, she was obviously smart as well.

"I'm sorry for treating you the way I did." He found himself saying. He was unfair to her, who was only there to help them. Personal problems shouldn't be taken out on other people.

"I get it Castien. I'm not really a likable person," she said.

"No, it's not about y-" He paused, gathering his thoughts. "It's...It's just that."

"That what?"

He sighed. He didn't know how else to explain but to show her. His hand extended toward her, with full intention to grab her arm and pull her out of the room, but he stopped himself and walked towards the door. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, looking back to her.

She stood up hesitantly. "Where are we going?"

"Kiamo Ko has several unnecessary rooms. One of which is full of portraits of past royalty."

"Portraits of past…" Fae looked at him in confusion. "You have a museum of deceased people here? Isn't that a little bit creepy?"

"It is but that's not the point."

"You have a point?"

"My point is that the dead people museum has…" He looked at her and she just stared at him with an amused expression. She was making an idiot out of him, and she looked like she was enjoying every moment of it. "Will you just follow me?"

"Lead the way."

For a few seconds, he was frozen until he realized that Fae had spoken. Castien turned around and started walking. The stomping behind him wasn't the only indication that Fae was following closely.

Was he doing the right thing by telling her that she looked like Elphaba? Castien didn't have time to think it through. He was already there, leading her to the large painting of his best friend.

"How did…? What _is_ that?" she questioned, pointing to the portrait.

Honestly, he expected Fae to stay silent and wait for his explanation. Her sudden outburst left him unprepared.

"A painting, obviously," he said because it was the first thing that came to his mind.

She glared at him with irritation. "You know what I mean."

"Elphaba Thropp- I mean Tiggular. She was Fiyero's first wife. And my best friend."

"Was?" All the annoyance in her face was pushed away in favor of concern.

"She died years ago," he explained. "A powerful curse was placed on her. She died right before my eyes."

"You hated me because of I remind you of her?"

"Really? That's your first question?" he asked her, shaking his head in wonder. "I expected you to ask why she's green"

Fae shrugged. "I thought it was a design of some sort. But let me ask you that before I go on about her unique pigment."

All Castien could do at the moment was gape at her until she glared back with a frightening expression.

Despite initially not liking Fae, Castien told her everything about Elphaba. He was ridiculous for not trusting her in the first place. Behind the magic and the cold disposition, she was a nice person. It was scary how she and Elphaba were so alike so he couldn't help but develop a sort of attraction towards the woman.

Castien knew that there was no use in holding on to her. Besides being dead for a long time, Elphaba never did love him. Her heart always belonged to Fiyero.

But Fae was alive and her closeness made him feel...hopeful. Maybe this was his chance to move on?

"Did you love her?" she asked.

"I did... do."

"Did you get to tell her?"

He chuckled dryly. "I was a dramatic teenager. I gave her a symbolic necklace during her wedding reception. Sounds like an awful romance novel huh?"

"That's not how love stories go," Fae said frowning. "You're suppose to give her the symbolic necklace before the wedding and then elope with her the day before."

"I would have but my white stallion that's supposed to ride us into the sunset came down with the flu."

For the first time in years, Castien found himself laughing so much that his face hurt. Neither of them noticed that someone entered the room until a loud gasp sounded out.

"Elphie?"

* * *

 **Ooooh. I guess we all know who came into the room.**

 **Don't worry guys! Fiyero will have his special day with Fae when his schedule permits it. Let Castien have his fun for now because he deserves it. Remember to review both chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize to everyone who reads this. I had an intense writer's block. Although I know where this story is going, I just can't write it down. I am so sorry that I took so long to update this!**

* * *

A woman dressed in a large gown stared at her in surprise, her expression nothing short of the melodramatic radiance a fairy tale princesses seemed to have as Fae looked back into her glittering eyes that hid behind her long lashes.

Whatever words the woman had to say died on her lips as her hopeful gaze saw her fully. Disappointment was the first thing that showed on her face and then it disappeared just like that, confusion taking its place. Fae was sure that she had never seen anyone's emotions change as fast as that.

It was strange. Seeing the blonde woman before her, hearing her speak that name - it made Fae feel like she was looking into a mirror. Not that she thought that the beautiful lady looked like her, it was far from that. She felt like she was looking into a mirror and seeing a better version of herself - prettier with more confidence.

"Er… Galinda, this is Fae, my new assistant," Castien said. Fae raised an eyebrow at him. Because of their previous argument, Castien probably forgot to tell her something important. He gave her a look saying to just go with it, "Fae, this is the Queen."

She knew that this woman was the Queen. Her regal look said it all but somehow, Fae was having trouble believing that she was Fiyero's wife.

"A pleasure to meet you, your Majesty," Fae said, bowing deeply.

"A-assistant?" Galinda asked Castien. "Castien, you...Have you realized that…?"

"Yes, I know. The resemblance is uncanny," he said as they both stared at her. Fae looked away from their stares and pretended that the thread that hung on her sleeve was interesting. Was it going to be this way from now on? People rudely staring at her when the notice that she looks like Elphaba? She desperately hoped not.

Finally, Castien caught on to her discomfort and changed the topic. "Fae is from out of… the Outer Vinkus."

Galinda nodded slowly as if all of that was hard to take in. "Does Fiyero know about this?" she inquired.

Fae fought the urge to roll her eyes. Of course, the King of all people should know about a new employee. Deja vu or not, the queen lacked common sense.

"I was employed by the King to be his brother's _assistant,_ your Majesty." Fae shot a look at Castien. He visibly sighed in relief.

"Oh Fiyero hired you? Well, that's- that's-"

"Prince Castien explained to me about the late princess. I assure you, my Queen, that I was chosen for this job because of my skill." At least, Fae hoped she was. Honestly, she was creeped out on the inside.

"Alright." The Queen eyed her reluctantly before heaving out a large sigh. "Er… I think I have to lie down."

She bid both of them goodbye and turned around. She was accompanied by several servants who were fussing over her.

As soon as the clicking of heels fade out, Fae turned to Castien and demanded, "Assistant?"

"Er… You're sort of a secret weapon. And Fiyero doesn't trust Galinda. Just go with the story for now."

Fiyero didn't trust his own queen? Fae has drawn to the conclusion that Vinkuns or at least Vinkun royalty were naturally untrusting of women.

Although her hear still spun with confusion, she simply nodded. "Of course, my prince."

"And I guess you should just call me Castien."

Fae raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't I address you formally as well?"

"Come on, I said I was sorry. When it's just us, you can call me by my name."

Fae shook her head. Just earlier, Castien was being rude and pompous and now he's acting like a kicked puppy. For some reason, Fae knew that this was how he always acted.

"What's the matter with her? I-I mean, the Queen. Was there a love triangle between her and..." She pointed at the large portrait - at Elphaba, the woman who had the same face as her.

He nodded. "Something like that but Galinda was Elphaba's best friend."

Every piece of new information ran through her mind. Elphaba was a woman with green skin. As if that wasn't dramatical enough, two princess fell in love with her. She then married the younger prince whom her best friend had some sort of relationship with. Her life sounded so perfect... until she died that is.

"Look," Castien said. "I know I've just placed a hell of a lot of weight on your shoulders but we really need you here. So if you're thinking that Fiyero hired just because you look like Elphaba, well that's not true... I guess."

Fae didn't like the 'I guess' part but she shrugged it off. "Were you hiding me from the Queen?"

"Like I said, Fiyero doesn't trust Galinda. Her grandmother..." Castien's voice dropped to a whisper. He looked around the room to make sure no one was listening. "Galinda's grandmother is one of the people responsible for the Animal banns. But Galinda is nice, a little unaware of most common things but she's okay."

Things were starting to make sense a little. "Oh good. I thought I'd be stuck in one of those stories where the master mistreats the slave."

"Do you like reading?" Castien asked.

She nodded with a smile. Reading was her favorite past time aside from singing.

"Come on, I know a place where we can go."

Of course, Fae guessed that they were going to the library. But, what Fae didn't expect was the immensity of it all. What she had in mind was a small room with bookshelves lining the walls but as she took her first step inside, it took her breath away. The three-storey room was packed with shelves that were brimming with both old and new books.

"Pretty impressive huh?" Castien said, snapping her out of her wonder. "This place used to be a ballroom actually but some years ago, my father had it renovated since two ballrooms were quite unnecessary, don't you think?."

Whatever he was saying didn't fully make it into Fae's mind. Her attention was on titles she had wanted to read and reread. Nevertheless, Castien kept speaking - discussing about every historical and artistic aspect of the place.

"The chandelier is made out of blue diamonds. A precious gem that is exclusive only to the Vinkus. It means-"

"First love," Fae completed absentmindedly.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

She shrugged. "Read it in somewhere, I guess." Fae figured it was the only explanation. Although she rarely read about Oz, let alone the Vinkus. "I've done stupid things like read a whole bookshelf in one day."

"That's not stupid. Try the whole library in a two months."

Fae waved her hand dismissively. "I could probably read all of these in one."

"Hah. That's what Elphaba told me back at school. So we decided to race each other. She won of course," Castien said, a big faraway smile on his face.

The way Castien talked about his fond memories of Elphaba was endearing. His eyes sparkled whenever he said her name.

She looked up at the blue diamond chandelier, her heart suddenly heavier as she remembered her missing jewellry. But the thing was, Fae never really thought her necklace and ring had some sort of meaning. They had always been just the few nice things from her past life.

If Fae believed in fate, she would be absolutely cursing it right now. This was causing hope to rise up in her chest, coercing her to figure out what it all meant. She knew it would end up very badly.

.

Her job officially started when Castien pulled her suddenly into Fiyero's office without any sort of warning. She glared at the two men in front of her and then remembered that they were royalty. They could easily throw her in the dungeon so she put on a small smile and waited.

Fiyero turned to face her. "Are you ready to begin?"

She had no idea what 'beginning' entailed, but she nodded anyway. "Yes."

The brothers looked at each other, a scheming gleam in their eyes that made Elphaba dread whatever they were planning. Castien handed Fiyero some papers which Fiyero looked over and read.

"Last week, dozens of rescued Animals were dropped in our rehabilitation center," Castien said.

Fae had read about the new rehabilitation center in the newspapers. It was said that it contained over a thousand Animals who had been subjected to torture because of banns. It made her heart ache for the animals and her blood boil for those who tortured them.

"Apparently, they were rescued off the streets in the southern Vinkus. I suspect there are more torture chambers in that area but we can't pinpoint the location," Fiyero said. "The Animals aren't speaking to any of the facilitators."

She held up her hand to pause Fiyero's enthusiastic talking. "You need me to get information out of traumatized Animals?"

"Don't make it sound like we're the bad guys..." Fiyero scratched the back of his head. "But yeah, mainly that's what I want you to do. Of course, you should help in some activities too like helping them relearn speech."

"This is very simple so please don't involve any magic yet," Castien added. "Plus, you'll be on your own so-"

"Wait. Neither of you are coming with me?"

Fiyero shook his head. "We have to attend a very important meeting. Don't worry Fae. We trust in your skills."

He smiled at her sweetly. This time, however, it was more annoying than endearing.

No doubt that the two were busy running a kingdom, especially Fiyero. But Fae had a feeling that she was being tested. She took it as a challenge. Extracting information from traumatized Animals couldn't be that hard.

.

.

After some days of spa treatments and relaxation, Galinda was finally ready to face Fae again.

It was all planned in her head, she would ask her to have some tea in the gardens and she would politely get to know her. However, Miss Fae had other ideas. As Galinda walked to her balcony, she spotted her below, a carriage ready to take her somewhere.

"Stop the carriage!" Galinda pretended like she wasn't winded from her dash down to the castle grounds.

All of a sudden, she was face to face with her again. From the way her long raven hair fell down her back to the small mole on her jawline, she was almost an exact copy of Elphaba, the green skin being the only thing missing. Galinda thought she was ready but her heart was being racked with all types of sad emotions that she couldn't help but just stare.

"Er… your majesty?" Fae snapped her finger on her face to get her attention.

She focused on Fae's ugly, unmanicured fingernails and finally found her voice. "Where are you going, Miss Fae?" she inquired softly, trying to forget how rudely she snapped her dirty fingers at her.

"The prince asked me to run some errands for him," she told her.

"Oooh! Shopping?"

"No." Fae shook her head and Galinda's excitement went away. "Community service. I'm attending in his stead. It's for the Animal rehabilitation center"

For some reason, Fiyero's priority had always been the Animals. Granny Morrible told her several times over to reason out with her husband but Galinda couldn't even get him to talk to her in beginning. Besides, they Animals did no harm. Galinda would rather they lived separate lives from humans but as long as they didn't bother her then she didn't see any reason why they have to be arrested.

"I'll tag along," she said, not really knowing what got into her own head.

"Er… aren't you supposed to attend the important meeting that Fi- the king mentioned?"

"Well, Fiyero prefers that I don't attend meetings unless it was necessary," she said, which was true but in this circumstance, she _was_ invited for this particular meeting but she decided to leave it Fiyero and Castien. They were more than capable to handle it.

Fae nodded slowly. "Alright. You can er...tag along."

She grinned. "Animals are amazing! You know, I had a professor once and he was a Goat but he always mispronounced my name and-"

"Your Majesty," she interrupted. "I'm sorry but what are you doing here?"

"Miss Fae, I just wanted to monitor your work."

"The prince already does that," she pointed out before sighing. "This has nothing to do with the fact that I look like Princess Elphaba?"

When Galinda looked back at her, Fae had her head down.

"Y-your majesty, I'm really sorry that you lost your best friend. She sounds like an amazing woman. But you don't have to be kind to me. I'm not her."

"I understand," Galinda said, nodding. "I guess you've probably noticed this from Fiyero and Castien but you're quite intriguing. You look, sound and act like Elphaba. This is stirring up the memories that each one of us want to relive but at the same time forget. Do you understand that?"

Fae moved her head. It could have been interpreted as a yes or no but it was the best answer to Galinda.

"However, I really do want to get to know you," she said.

"Alright, your majesty. Should I have another carriage prepared?"

"No need Fae. We could fit in one."

* * *

 **I really need to watch Moon Embracing the Sun again.**

 **Is anyone still reading? Pretty please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so so sorry. I've been very busy lately with school and stuff. But I won't ever abandon this story. I'm just getting to the good part! Plus, I'm seeing Wicked for the third time next month so I'm excited about that!**

* * *

Several curses flew inside her head for Fiyero and Castien. No one told her that she had to babysit the Queen while keeping crucial information from her.

Galinda was very chatty and lively that Fae got dizzy from the carriage ride. She kept speaking about how dry her hair was and recommending several expensive brands of shampoo that will 'breath life into her hair'. Her mouth hung open when Galinda decided that she could touch Fae's _lifeless_ hair _._

The carriage pulled to a stop and Fae didn't even wait for someone to open the door. She scrambled out, relieved to not have an annoying blonde girl invade her personal space.

Three people were there to help Galinda out. Her huge gown could barely fit through the door and her heels were unbelievably high.

"How charming. It has that old Vinkun feel to it, does it Fae?" she asked, smiling.

She rolled her eyes. "How should I-" She stopped herself when she remembered that their cover-up story was that she was from the outer Vinkus. "Yes, yes. Very vintage," she said, nodding her head.

At the very moment that they entered through the door, everyone's eyes were on them. Fae couldn't help but shrink away slightly but Galinda was walking in like she owned the place - which she probably did.

"Oooh! Fae, the children are so cute and furry!"

"You go to them. I'll go talk to the older patients," she told Galinda.

Galinda excitedly went to the small Animals. It seemed like they were a little uncomfortable with Galinda's sudden urge to pinch their cheeks and shove toys into their paws. Fae knew that she should warn Galinda to not pet their fur so much because that tends to irritate them but she had more important things to do.

Fae approached a group of elderly Animals. She started off with a nice conversation eventually asking them what she needed to know. All of them frowned and walked away. For the rest of the day, she tried to get several Animals to talk to her but everyone had the same reaction.

"I don't know where and I'd rather forget!" a Cow shouted in her face before storming off.

"Wait-" The Animal was out of sight before Fae could protest. She groaned in frustration. Fiyero and Castien would be very disappointed in her. She hoped that she wouldn't resort to using some spells but with how things are now, she had to try something.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Galinda calling her until she was poking her sides.

"Fae? Miss Fae!" she said, pinching her.

"What?" Fae glared at her until she realized who she was looking at. She forcefully softened her gaze.

"The kids want to meet you for some reason."

Some distance away, there were a bunch of children shyly watching the conversation.

"They are so cute! I just want to hug them all!" Galinda exclaimed, grabbing her hand tightly. Fae looked at her and wondered why Fiyero doesn't trust her. Galinda was over enthusiastic but she was harmless. Her goal was to keep herself pretty for the rest of her life for Oz's sake.

They walked towards the children. Both of them immediately were swept away by the girls. Galinda seemed to be used to this kind of attention, even if it was by children. She was chatting away, advising them about everything from beauty to boys. Fae just watched her as some kids played with her hair.

"Oooh! What's this?" Galinda said.

"What?" Fae asked, trying not sound so irritated because honestly she wasn't. It was just how she naturally sounded.

"It's a pretty drawing!"

"What do you m-" Fae turned to Galinda, who then shoved a piece of paper to her face.

"Fae! Look at this!" Galinda exclaimed. "It's remarkable, isn't it?" Fae excused herself from the kids who were braiding her hair and took the paper in her hands. She squinted and realized that it was a drawing of her and Galinda together.

"Where's the artist who made this?" Fae looked up, inspecting the smiling little faces. One kid however, was looking at the floor shyly. Her fur was thin and her leg was in a cast. It was obvious that she was a survivor of the recent attacks. Fae approached the kid and smiled down at her.

"I-I..." Her voice shook. Fae rubbed her back to calm her down. "I drew that...for you and the Queen."

"For us? Awwww!" Galinda was suddenly behind them, causing the child to jump.

Fae crouched down to her level. "What's your name?" she asked, softly.

"Jelly…" she said, her voice small and hoarse, no doubt from crying all the time.

"That's a pretty name! Right, Fae?"

"Oh yes. Very pretty."

Jelly beamed. "My mommy said it's because I'm so sweet."

"Where is your mommy?" Galinda asked.

The little girl frowned, looking down on her feet. Tear suddenly dropped to the floor. Of course, Galinda just had to make her cry. She looked at Fae, her face going pale with worry. Obviously, neither of them had experience with crying children.

"H-hey, Jelly." Galinda awkward placed her hand on the girl's back. "It's okay."

What a stupid thing to say. The little girl's parents were probably being tortured or worse, dead. She knelt down beside Galinda to comfort the girl and realized that she didn't know what to say. Fae appreciated Galinda's gentleness now.

Galinda pulled her in a tight hug and Jelly softly whimpered on her shoulder and Fae just awkwardly watched them, waiting for a sign that she was needed.

"M-my mommy is still there. She was locked up because she saw where we were," she whispered.

"Your mommy is very brave, sweetheart," Galinda told her, rubbing her back.

That made her smile a little bit. It was a cute smile, especially since she had uneven pointed teeth. "Everyone had blindfolds but my mommy is so great, she took hers off!" she said proudly.

That act of defiance mostly caused this little girl's mother to be locked away carefully for finding out their location.

"Jelly, did your mom tell you anything when you last were with her?" Fae inquired, hoping that the girl could give a good answer.

"The last thing she told me before they took her away was Ozmo, January twenty seven."

 _Ozmo January twenty seven._

The words echoed within her mind, trying to deduct something - anything out of it. Fae knew it was some sort of code. It had to be. No one in the right mind would spout out random phrases like that.

The girl was all cheered up and ran back to the other children. Fae slowly walked away to think.

Fae repeated the words under her breath. "What could it mean?"

"Yeah," Fae jumped and when she whipped around, she found Galinda standing by her shoulder, looking bright and happy as usual. "The last words you tell your child is a name of a magazine and a birthday. Animals are so weird, right?"

"A magazine?" She stared at Galinda

"Ozmo is every girl's sacred book! How dare you, Fae?" She hit her slightly and Fae wasn't even offended. How could she when Galinda just gave her some valuable information.

"Do you er… know where I can get this magazine. Like you said, I'm not truly a girl unless I've read Ozmo."

"Oooh! I'll send a servant with all my past issues to your room! I recommend the September issue of last year. It has me on the cover!"

"Uh...that's wonderful," she said, attempting at a smile that didn't say I don't want to see Galinda's face on an Oz-forsaken magazine. "Thank you, my Queen."

"It's been such a long time since I've had this much fun, Fae. Please just call me Galinda."

Here she goes again with royalty asking them to drop the titles. Perhaps it was because she looked like Elphaba that all these Vinkun royals let her call them by their names? That would be quite problematic in the future. She hoped that she wasn't a replacement for Elphaba.

It was quite evident that the queen was also very lonely. She had a husband that didn't trust her and absolutely no one to talk to beside her servants. It was sad but it wasn't Fae's problem.

.

That night, Fae sprawled on her bed, tired from her day. Galinda kept talking and talking until they parted ways in the castle corridors. She was so lively and chatty. How in Oz did Elphaba meet this woman and how had they become friends in the first place?

True to her word, Galinda had sent a servant to drop off all her past issues of Ozmo. The poor young girl looked like she was going to fall over with the tower of magazines in her arms. Fae immediately flew to her side and caught the stack before they fell on her.

She set all of them on the bed, quickly looking for all the January issues. The one magazine that caught her attention was the one with Galinda on it. How could it not when it was the only one that was pink. The rest were various shades of green.

She found the one she was looking for and quickly flipped the page. "Twenty seven…" she muttered.

On the page was a picture of dull mountain ranges. Fae read the words and found that it was an advertisement for the tourist spots in the Lesser Kells. It had a cheesy slogan that said, 'Less is Beautiful'.

It was either Galinda was so brilliant to figure out what the little girl's mother meant or Fae was an idiot to take anything she says seriously.

Without wasting time, Fae ran to the other side of the castle, towards Fiyero's office. Usually, he was alone or talking about important issues with Castien so Fae didn't bother knocking. Her excitement for her new discovery made her not think of the possibility that Fiyero could be in the middle of something.

"I got it! I know where-" She stopped in her tracks. In the room with Fiyero, was an old woman with a surprisingly ugly fish-face. Fiyero looked at her with a panicked expression. "Oh. I'm sorry, your Majesty. I didn't know you had company."

The old woman seemed to glare at her like she was an annoying insect in her face. "Your Majesty, how could you let your servant treat you so informally."

"Madame, Fae is not a servant. She's Castien's assistant. I've been expecting a very important report from him," Fiyero said calmly.

He didn't have to look her in the eyes like Castien did. Fae knew that Fiyero wanted her to go along with the lie. Lying to various officials was getting tiring but she had no choice.

"Yes," she said before bowing her head. "I bear a message from the prince."

"I figured. Now Madame, this case is closed. My mind's made up about the matter. Please show yourself out."

"The Wizard has issued a-"

"Goodnight, Madame Morrible." He raised his voice just a tad bit but it was enough to give him the power to compel the old woman to leave the office.

Before Madame Morrible left, she glared at Fae once more, sending chills down her back. That was the Queen's grandmother. She was ugly and resonated a heavy aura, very much unlike Galinda.

Fiyero let out a groan. "Sweet Oz. That woman's going to kill me one day."

"Don't let an old woman kill you. That would be so embarrassing on the newspapers."

He smiled, his face lighting up as a chuckle came from his lips. "You're right. That would be embarrassing," he said. He turned towards her, leaning against his desk. "Do you think I should hire extra guards around me?"

Rolling up the magazine in her hands, she walked towards him. "Shouldn't you be trained to fight or something?"

"Briefly, I was Captain of the Guards in the Emerald City." He took the magazine and swung it around. "So yeah, I was trained sword fighting, shooting and- this is Galinda's magazine." He looked down on it and the back at her with confusion.

"Your wife is a fine lady. The kids at the center loved her," she said. "She's...nice, I guess."

Slowly, Fiyero's eyes fell to the ground. Fae refused to look away from his face because she knew if she did, she'll miss something important.

"Everyone loves Galinda," he said lowly, clutching the magazine tightly. It was only then that Fae realized that Fiyero has never acknowledged Galinda as his wife. "But let's not talk about her. What were you going to tell me?"

Tentatively reaching for the magazine, she flipped the page and began explaining. The tension from earlier was still there but it had died down a little as Fiyero's smile came back along with the cheerful tone of his voice.

"Brilliant. You're so brilliant!"

Fae didn't want to take all the credit. Even if she's not aware of it, the idea was Galinda's after all. But the smile on Fiyero's face stopped her from doing anything to risk losing it.

"The problem with the Lesser Kells is transportation. The mountains maybe not that high but the forests there are so dense."

Fae laughed. "You forgot I have a broom. I think I can find the exact location in no time."

The way Fiyero looked at her was making her uncomfortable. It wasn't a strange at all thought. It just made her feel like she wanted to be the only person Fiyero looked at and that wasn't good.

.

They spend the next days planning their move. It was very tiring for the three of them to sit in Fiyero's office for hours, going over paperwork and plans. The plan was to let Fae go first to find the Animals. Once she would locate the hiding place, she would head back to Fiyero and his team and they'd start strategizing their ambush.

Castien and Elphaba grew closer together. He wasn't cold like he was before. They were friendly enough to joke around with each other.

"Are you ready, Assistant Fae?" Castien teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Master."

Together, they traversed through the Thousand Year Grasslands, keeping up with Fiyero and his men, their weapons drawn. Castien's was a pistol and Fae's was of course her broomstick that seemed to purposely make her look pathetic that day.

The broomstick was quite inactive and less animated. Although, Fae could still feel the magic going through it, alive and powerful.

A few feet ahead of them was Fiyero, walking silently. Aside from his short orders and clipped answers, he was quiet for the whole trip. There were no words of encouragement towards his men like Fae had expected. He shared the plan and they were off immediately. But she could see the it in his eyes burning brightly - the resolve and affirmation that they will find the Animals and bring them to safety.

Suddenly, Castien grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She looked up at him and he pointed at Fiyero, who stood still in front of them. She would have probably crashed into him if it weren't for Castien stopping her.

Fiyero eyed the mountain before turning back to them. "We shall follow the foot of the mountain and look for signs of life," he said, before turning to face her. "Fae, you know what to do."

She nodded and muttered a spell under her breath, casting a spell on her broom. The Grimmerie said it was a spell to seek out fear, which was what the Animals were most likely feeling.

As the sun set, they walked parallel the foot of the mountain. From what she had learned from all the maps and charts they had studied, the Lesser Kells stretched from the Outer Vinkus towards Quadling country. If it weren't for Fae's broom pulling her towards their destination, it would have taken them days to navigate around it.

The broom started pulling upwards a little more. Fae tried pulling it down but it seemed to tell her to look up. When she did, she saw a steep rocky mountain.

"It's telling me to fly up. There must be another way to get there," she turned to Fiyero.

"Fae, those Animals need to be saved. You have to fly up and do whatever you can," he told her, his eyes were the eyes of a soldier. "Be safe."

"I will, Fiyero."

.

Total darkness surrounded her. It seemed to suck everything out- her breath and her own self. The cold feeling of panic weaseled its way inside her stomach, making her heart race.

 _Someone please let me out._

Fae scratched on the walls, desperate to get out. Her fingers ached and her voice silent but still she knew she had to do something, anything to escape.

 _I'm alive._

The air got thinner and thinner, her lungs tighter and smaller. She struggled to breathe, flailing her limbs and hitting her head against something. Her vision found a sparkle of light and then it faded.

 _We have to go now. They're going to kill us._

* * *

 **So yeah gonna cut things here to keep everyone who's still reading this excited for the next chapter. I hope the Gelphie friendship didn't seem too forced in this chapter.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
